I Love You, Maybe
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: They were best friends, up until the 6th grade. Then his family moved and she thought she would never see him again. But what happens when him and his siblings move into her house. Will it be a disaster or will feelings blossom. Mainly Ka&I, others too.
1. He's Coming Back

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Inuyasha. I wish I did though.**

**Hey everyone. This is my newest story. It is set in modern times and I have kept the characters pretty much the same but I did change stuff. And you might recognize characters from my other stories that I've mixed into this one. This whole story is told from Kagome's point of view and even though I can't stand Kikyo I was somewhat nice to her in this story. So anyways, Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1- He's Coming Back!**

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 years old and the second oldest in my house. I have butt length midnight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, was 5 ft., and was a priestess. I live at the Higurashi shrine which is land that has belonged to my family for generations. Anyways, I live here with my mother, grandfather who by the way is completely insane, my younger brother Souta, and my older twin sister Kikyo. Who is by the way only 3 and half minutes older. Oh, did I also mention we're rich? Yeah, we're rich because my mother owns this really popular fashion magazine. But that's not what this is about. Let me start at the beginning.

10 years ago I met my best friend in the whole world. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi, a half demon. He was the youngest birth son of Inunotaisho Takahashi. We did everything together. You couldn't separate us for the world. I thought we were always going to be best friends, but boy was I wrong. You see 5 years ago when we got into the 6th grade he suddenly change for the worst. He became the biggest jerk on the planet! Inuyasha started acting as cold as his oldest half brother Sesshomaru Takahashi, in which I thought he hated. Pretty soon he started ignoring me like I didn't exist. Soon after though him and his family moved to China and we lost touch. But my mom talks to his parents everyday. Now I'm 16 and I thought I was never going to see him again. But once again, boy was I wrong.

It was 6:00am and like usual I was getting up for school. I heard the shower running and knew immediately that it was Kikyo. The funny thing was, even though we were twins we were **complete opposites**. She liked the bright, happy colours like pinks and yellows. While I liked the cooler, darker colours. She was into fashion, while I was into studying. She loved everything that had to do with either herself or boys, while I loved helping others and didn't really care if I suffered. She hated school while I loved it. She loved make-up and shoes, while I loved technology and medicine. She loved magazines and partying, while I loved big complex books and dancing. So as you can see there is **nothing** about us that is the same.

Oh wait! I forgot the **two big** things that made us **different**. First, she was the most popular girl in school, while I was just an average student, other then my brains. She always got what she wanted and I got what was left over. Anyways, I sat up and went into my walk in closest and picked out my outfit for the day. I picked a pair of navy blue jeans, that had a faded wash, and a dark green shirt that said _'You laugh at me because I'm different....I laugh at you because you're all the same.'_ And that's how I thought. I didn't care that I was different. It was better then being the same as everyone else. I got dressed and brushed my hair. Then I packed my bag and went downstairs. About twenty minutes later Kikyo came down in a short pink mini-skirt and a white tank-top that said _'Spoil Me...I'm Worth It.'_ I sighed. That was so like my sister, she thought she deserved everything and that everyone else, especially me was below her. "Hey, sis." she said happily. I stared at her.

"If it has something to do with my outfit then I don't ant to hear it." I stated. Kikyo sighed.

"No wonder everyone can't believe we're related. You don't even dress like you're rich. What's the point in having money if you don't brag about it and spend in on stuff?" Kikyo asked. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I headed towards the door and saw my mom coming down the stairs with Souta.

"Hey mom. I'm going now. Love you." I said before kissing her on the cheek, putting on my shoes, and heading towards the door.

"Oh! Wait Kags. Come home right after school. I have something to tell you and Kikyo about. Alright?" she told in motherly voice.

"Yes mom. Bye!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the street towards school. About half way there I saw Kikyo's car go by. I sighed, she drove her car everywhere. Even to school, which was only a fifteen minute walk. I walked into the school court yard.

"Kags! Over here!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to see my friends Sango, Rin, Saharan, Kilala, Ayame, and Kohiroa. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey girls. What's up?" I asked happily.

"Nothing much." Sango replied. "I love your shirt by the way. I really looks good on you."

"Thanks Sans." I replied. Sango had dark brown hair that she always had in a high ponytail. She was a very beautiful young lady, and she was a demon slayer. Sango had brown eyes and always wore, pink, purple, or black. She and her younger brother Kohaku, who was the same age as Souta, were adopted when their parents were killed. They are also rich but like me Sango doesn't care much about the money. Rin was a year older then us and she had black hair that went down to the center of her back. She had brown and always had a smile on her face. She wore orange or white, and nothing else.

"So how's the princess?" Ayame asked. I knew she was talking about Kikyo because that's what we called her, princess.

"Same old." I replied. Ayame had red hair which was unusual for people in Japan but that's something we liked about her. Sh always had it up in two ponytail that went down to her shoulders. She had green-blue eyes and she had a bad attitude. But that was another thing we like about her. She was also a wolf demon. She had transferred to our school half way through grade 9 and we have been friends ever since.

Saharan has butt-length blue-black hair that is in a lose ponytail. She has a set of orange cat ears on her head, along with an orange tail that has a black spot at the tip. Her eyes are emerald green and she is half cat demon. Her favourite colour is pink but she doesn't wear to much of it like my sister. Kohiroa was the newest of our group, she had light, short brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail with a pink hair ribbon. She had grey eyes and two bat wings on her back. She was a bat demon but we didn't care. Just then the bell rang to let us know we had to get to class. We all got up and went our separate ways. The first period, which for me was math, seemed to drag on forever. But the two after that were really short. In the morning I had Math, Science, and History. While in the afternoon I had English, Gym, and Physics.

At the end of the day I left to head home after telling my friends I couldn't hang out today. I slowly walked home lost in my own thoughts. Just then I heard a horn honk and turned to see Kikyo pull up next to me. I noticed there was someone in the passenger seat. "Hey sis. Want a ride?" she offered. I shook my head.

"No I'd rather walk." I replied.

"Same old Kags." I heard from the passenger seat. The voice sent cold shivers down my spine. i knew exactly who it was. My sister's boyfriend; Naraku. **I couldn't stand him!**

"Hi Naraku." I said dryly.

"Suit yourself." Kikyo said restarting her car.

"I normally do." I replied. With that she drove off and I continued my walk. When I got there I saw Kikyo and Naraku kissing in the driveway. Gag me. "Eww. Get a room." I stated before going in the front door. My mom came out of the kitchen when she heard me enter. I saw Amokura our house maid and a good friend of the family behind her.

"Hi honey. Where's your sister?" my mom asked.

"In a lip lock with Naraku in the driveway." I stated and went to sit on the couch to wait and see what mom had to say. Souta was already there playing one of his stupid video games. I heard the door slam and my mom and Kikyo came into the room.

"Souta pause that game. I have something I want to talk to you about." mom ordered. Souta did as he was told and turned to face her. Kikyo sat on the couch with me. "Now kids. You all remember the Takahashi's right?" we all nodded. Of course I remembered them. HE was one of them. The family was nice it was just him and Sesshomaru I didn't like. "Well, Iziyo, Inunotaisho, and myself were talking and we decided since you kids haven't seen each other in 5 years, that they would come and live here. So that means Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ina, and Shippo will all be staying here." she explained. I heard Souta scream out happily, Kikyo shriek with excitement, but I could do nothing but scream and run to my room. He was coming back. He was staying in my house. Inuyasha Takahashi was coming back into my life..........

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. And I will update as soon as I can. Until next time. Byes ^_^**


	2. Reunited

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for I Love You, Maybe. Hope you enjoy. Oh and in the first chapter I said the whole story was told from Kagome's point of view. Well it pretty much is, but there will be some parts when it is normal, Inuyasha's or another characters. Just clearing that up.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two- Reunited**

I lye on my bed still in complete shock. How could my mom do that to me? I mean I told her all about how Inuyasha changed and how our friendship ended yet she agrees to this without even asking. This sucks. I got out of bed and went to my computer. I logged in on msn.

**Silver_Angel**-logged in. The screen said when I logged in. Just then **don'tmesswithme101** logged in.

**don'tmesswithme101- hey Kags. wut's up?**

**Silver_Angel- Well Sans. Lets just say my life just ended.**

**don'tmesswithme101- oh no! wut did princess do?**

**Silver_Angel- not princess. Mom**

**don'tmesswithme101- wut did your mom do???**

**Silver_Angel- remember when I told you about 'him'?**

**don'tmesswithme101- yeah.**

**Silver_Angel- well 'he' and his siblings are coming to live in my house. We're going to pick them up tomorrow!**

**don'tmesswithme101- no way....you're kidding right?**

**Silver_Angel- I really, REALLY wish I was.**

**don'tmesswithme101- well don't worry. I'll be there to help every step of the way.**

**Silver_Angel- Thanks Sans. Well I'm gonna go practice my dancing for Friday. See ya tomorrow.**

**don'tmesswithme101- yeah bye.**

**Silver_Angel- bye.**

With that we both logged out. Now that I knew I had Sango to support me I felt a little bit better. But at the thought of **'him'** living here I visibly flinched. I went and changed into a black tank top and a pair a blue gym shorts. I tied my hair in a low ponytail and headed downstairs to the basement. When I reached the main floor my mom started to approach me. "Kagome.....sweetheart. Can we talk about this?" she asked. She knew I was upset about it and knew I hated** 'him'** yet she never told me about it until the day before **'he'** was coming.

"No." I stated dryly. With that I went down into our basement. We had four rooms down there. One was a storage closest, my dance studio, a bathroom, and one that was empty. I walked into my dance studio and closed the door. I then walked over to my radio and turned the music up loud. The walls were pretty thick so you would only be able to hear the music if you were down here in the basement. I then began to practice my dances. I enjoyed my dancing because it was the one time no one bothered me. They just left me alone to dance because they knew I loved to do it. Just then the music stopped and I turned to see my mom standing there. "Mom what are you doing? I thought I told you I don't like to be interrupted when I dance." I said in a low voice.

"Sweetie. I know you're upset about him coming to stay here. But the Takahashi's and I thought it would be for the best. Please don't hate me for it." My mom pleaded.

"I don't hate you. I'm just mad that you never told me until the day before they were coming." I replied. My mom then came up and hugged me. I stood there unsure of what to do. After a few moments though I hugged her back.

"It'll be alright. Just give _'him'_ a chance. For me?" mom asked while hugging me. I nodded. "Good. Now come up stairs and get cleaned up. It's almost time for dinner." she said before heading back upstairs. I sighed and went up to my room to change. Dinner was pretty much the same as usual. Other then we spent the whole time talking about the Takahashi's. After wards I went upstairs and did my homework. When I was done it was midnight. So i got changed into my pajamas and went to bed. The next morning I got up at six and took a shower. When I was done Kikyo went in. Our house was 4 stories, that was excluding the basement. The first floor was obviously the main, the second was where my mom and grandfather slept, then the third was where mine and Kikyo's rooms were and the top was where Souta's was. We had a washroom on each floor. When walking back to my room I saw Amokura setting up one of the spare rooms on our floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I was done wrapping myself in my bathrobe.

"Setting the room up for Miss Ina. She will be staying on this floor, while her brothers are upstairs, and their parents are downstairs." Amokura explained.

"Okay." I said before going into my room across the hall. As Long as he wasn't on this floor I was happy. I got dressed In a pair of black semi-dress pants, black knee high army style boots, a red tank top, and a navy blue zip up hoody. I packed my school bag and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen to see my mom and grandfather. "Hey mom, gramps." I said.

"Hi sweetie. Don't forget we're going to pick up the Takahashi's from the airport at 4. So make sure to come right home." my mom said. I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast the left for school. Half way there I once again saw Kikyo's car go by and heard her yell. "Hey Sis!" but I ignored her. When I got to school I sat with my friends and they talked but I just couldn't focus. My thoughts kept drifting back to Inuyasha. What did he look like? Was he still the same as he was 5 years ago? Did he have a girlfriend? I didn't know why I wanted to know so bad but I did. All throughout the day all I could think about was him. On the walk home I realized I forgot my cell.

"Damn it." I cursed and started to head back when I bumped into someone. When I looked up I realized it was Rin. "Oh Rin. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"It's okay." she replied as she got off the ground. "I believe this is yours." she said as she handed me my cell. I sighed.

"Thanks Rin. You're a lifesaver." I said while giving her a hug. She smiled. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the street towards my house. When I got there everyone was standing outside waiting for me.

"Kagome what took you so long?" Souta whined.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my cell." I said.

"Okay can we just get going now?" my mom asked. We all nodded and got into the car. About twenty minutes later we were at the airport. I sighed. Great now I actually have to see him again. We parked the car and walked through the entrance. We walked over to a bunch of benches and sat down. Kikyo stood.

"I'm like going to go and like fix my make-up." Kikyo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright dear. Just hurry back." My mom shouted after her. After 10 minutes I stood up as well.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." I said before walking away. I heard my mom yell 'hurry back'. But just kept on going. I got to a vending machine and put the change in. I pushed the buttons and waited for my treat to come out. When it did I grabbed in and turned around. I bumped right into the person behind me and nearly fell over. But a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"You okay?" the male asked.

"Yes. Thank you. And sorry about that." I replied while regaining my balance.

"Inuyasha!" someone yelled. My eyes went wide.

"Yeah just a second!" the male yelled back. My heart stopped at that moment. Here I was with Inuyasha and he had his arm around my waist. I pushed it off and started to head back to my family completely embarrassed.

"Just great." I mumbled to myself.

"What's that suppose to mean wench?" I heard him shout after me. I just kept going and heard he was following me. _Great_. I reached where my family was and the Takahashi's were there too.

"Kagome. There you are." my mom said when she saw me. Inuyasha appeared right then.

"Inuyasha I wondered where you went." the woman I assumed was Iziyo stated happily. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around to face him.

"Oh Inuyasha. I didn't know it was you." yeah right. That was when I finally took in his appearance. His silver hair went down to his butt and kinda had a shaggy look to it. His amber eyes had a hard, and mysterious gaze to them. He had a nice tan, and had great muscles. But thing that caught my attention were the two fuzzy white dog ears on top of his head. Oh I remember how much I loved those ears. And when did Inuyasha become so smoking hot. **Wait!** What the hell am I thinking?! This is _Inuyasha!_ The jerk I use to consider a friend.

"Hey. It's good to see you. I see you've changed a lot." he replied. I just stood there and nodded.

"Well, since everyone's here shall we get going?" my mom asked. Everyone nodded. We all went out to the car and got in after putting their luggage in the trunk. And guess who I got sitting next to. If you guessed Inuyasha, you were dead on. I can't believe this! Everyone else except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and myself talked amongst themselves. Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the house. We all got out. I was just about to go through the front door when.....

"Wait Kagome. Could you show Inuyasha to his room please?" My mom shouted. I froze. Okay now she's really trying to get under my skin. I wanted to shout back and say I would rather die but sighed.

"Fine. Come on Inuyasha." I stated. Inuyasha followed me and I lead him up to the top floor. He followed me quietly and that's when I realized he was checking me out. "Ahhemmmmmmm." I said to get his attention. He looked at me a light blush on his face. "This is your room. If you need anything....ask Souta. Oh! By the way.....don't check me out again." I said before starting to head back downstairs.

"Who said I would want to?" I heard him reply. I rolled my eyes. He was the exact same way I remembered. "Wait!" I heard right when I was about to leave. I stopped and turned to him.

"What?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"First off thank you." he said making my eyes widen. He just said _thank you_. That's not something I remember. "And second, where's your room?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I'm on the floor below you. You can figure it out from there." I said before heading back down towards my room. I thought I heard him say 'feh' but I ignored it. This has to be the worst this that ever happened to me. I then heard hiim chuckle and mumble same old Kags. I growled. "SHUT UP!" I yelled back before slamming the door to my room.

Down in the kitchen the parents all sighed. "She taking it a lot better then I thought she would." Inunotaisho stated.

* * *

**Well ther you have it. Chapter two is done. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, byes^_^**


	3. First Day As House Mates

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone. I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to update quickly so I decided, why not. So for all those people who are loving the story and wanted me to update here ya go.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three- First Day as House mates**

I heard a loud knocking and I wanted it to stop. I thought if I ignored it the knocking would stop but it just got louder. I groaned and opened my eyes to see it was still pitch black out. I turned over a read the clock. **2**! It's only 2 o'clock! Who the hell is up at 2 o'clock?! And they better have a good damn reason for waking me up! I got out of bed and went to the door. When I opened it, guess who I saw. If you said Inuyasha then you were bang on. He stood there at my bedroom door with a smirk on his face. "Oh, were you asleep?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him.

"No, no. Of course not. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I just thought I'd read a book in the pitch black darkness........Yes I was asleep! What do you want?" I asked glaring daggers at him.

"I was just wondering when school started?" he asked. You've got to be kidding me! He woke me up to ask such a dumb question. I seriously wanted to kill him right then and there.

"That's what you woke me up for? Why didn't you ask me when we were having our lovely conversation earlier?!" I growled out. His smirk only grew.

"Didn't feel like it. And if I remember correctly, you told me to shut up." Inuyasha stated mockingly. I was about to scream...and I almost did but then I realized that I would wake everyone up and they'd yell at me. And I so wasn't in the mood for that. So I just went for the next best thing, punching him with a tad of spiritual energy. "Damn it! What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled.

**"SHUT UP!"** Kikyo shouted while hitting him in the head with a pillow. Ina on the other hand threw a shoe at him and pegged him in the back of the head since her room was across the hall from mine. Inuyasha growled. I smirked. He totally deserved worse then that but he'd get it in good time.

"School starts at 8. Now.....go.....to....sleep!" I quietly shouted before closing the door and going back to bed. Pretty soon my alarm went off to let me know I had to get up. I got out of bed and smirked. Pay back is so sweet. I grabbed a jean mini skirt and a blue one sleeved shirt that said _'Jobs for the day: 1. go to school 2. do homework 3. annoy the crap out of sister'_ I smiled. Man did I love this shirt. I heard the shower and I very off key Kikyo singing. I sighed and went into Ina's room. "Ina......Ina wake up." I said while shaking her. Her amber eyes opened and stared at me sleepily.

"What time is it?" she asked. I smiled.

"6:15. School starts in a hour. Come on and get up." I replied and headed towards the door. I heard her call thanks before I closed the door. I began to chuckle. I went downstairs to see Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Souta all sitting there eating. _Hey I just realized all their names start with 'S' and they all have an 'o' in it._ My eyes widened a fraction. Kikyo's right I do realize the most stupid things. I went over to the counter and made oatmeal. Then I sat down with the boys at the table. A few minutes Ina came in dressed in a blue top that said _'I have lost my contact, can I check your eye?'_, and a pair of faded and ripped jeans. Her long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had a little bit of make-up on.

"Hey." she said while going to make toast.

"Hi Ina. Oh, do you want to walk with me or get a ride from Kikyo?" I asked. Ina turned around the toast in her hand.

"I'll walk with you. Besides why drive? The school's only like twenty minutes away." Ina replied. I smiled. Finally someone else had a brain besides my mom.

"Fifteen, but same thing." I said with a smile and she smiled right back. About fifteen minutes later Kikyo came down in a pink sun dress and white flip-flop.

"Good morning. And what a like beautiful day. It makes me like want to sing!" Kikyo proclaimed before singing very off key again. Ina and I tried to hold back a laugh. While the boys quickly fled the room. We got up and headed towards the front door. Right we were about to exit I saw the adults come downstairs. "Bye mom. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi! We'll see you guys later." I shouted.

"Wait Kags! Where's Inuyasha?" my mom asked. I shrugged and closed the door. Ina and I continued our walk and about half way there we saw Kikyo's car go by with Naraku and Sesshomaru inside as well. I rolled my eyes. Figures Sesshomaru would get a ride. We walked into the school court yard and went over to my friends.

"Hey guys. This is Ina Takahashi. Ina these are my friends Sango Taijiya, Kilala Neko, Rin Nee, Ayame Yourouzoku, Saharan Ashta, and Kohiroa Hime." I introduced. Ina greeted everyone and they all greeted her. They all began to talk while I sat up on the table waiting.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I heard alarm clocks going off and foot steps going every which way but I ignored them I mean I didn't have to get up until 7. After awhile it all quieted down so I went back to sleep. Pretty soon my alarm clock went off. I got up and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red muscle shirt and a black jean jacket. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. When I went into the kitchen the parents gave me confused looks. "Inuyasha sweetheart? Why are you still here?" my mom asked.

"Getting ready for school." I stated simply.

"Ummm.......Inuyasha school starts in ten minutes." Ms Higurashi said. My eyes widened but then narrowed in anger.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!"** I shouted before bolting out the door. The adults sigh.

"He took that well." Ms Higurashi stated.

I ran as fast as I could following her scent. I was going to kill her when I got there. I jumped into the school court yard and looked around. I saw her sitting on one of the tables staring right at me, smirking. Wait she thought it was _funny_?! Man I was really going to kill her now. I stomped over to her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I waiting for about twenty minutes until he jumped into the school court yard. With five minutes to spare too. Impressive I thought it would have taken him longer. Then his hard gaze fell upon me and I smirked. I waved at him like I had done nothing wrong. He came storming over to me. "Wench!" he shouted. All my friends and his twin sister stared at him. "So you thought that was _funny_?!" he was still shouting.

"Thought what was funny?" I asked innocently. He growled.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He shouted. After a few minutes of me pretending to think he got frustrated. **"YOU TOLD ME SCHOOL STARTED AT 8 WHEN IT ACTUALLY STARTS AT 7:15!!"** he shouted. I sat there for a moment.

"Oh I did? I guess I got confused since I was _half asleep_. Since _somebody_ woke me up at _2 o'clock_ in the morning." I replied. I saw his eyes widened and he looked at me. Then he softened his gaze somewhat.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that huh?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head. I smirked, the bell rang just then. I got off the table and whispered in his ear.

"Don't mess with me because in the end you'll get burned." with that I left with my friends not missing the smirk that spread across his face as he watched me leave.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Wench!" I shouted. As I approached her. All of her friends and my twin sister stared at me but I didn't give a crap. "So you thought that was _funny_?!" I shouted in her face. She stared at me innocently.

"Thought what was funny?" she asked innocently. I growled at her. So now she's playing dumb. Man I hate her so much!

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I shouted. After a few minutes of her thinking I got frustrated. **"YOU TOLD ME SCHOOL STARTED AT 8 WHEN IT ACTUALLY STARTS AT 7:15!!"** I shouted. I saw her just sit there.  
She sat there for a moment.

"Oh I did? I guess I got confused since I was _half asleep_. Since _somebody_ woke me up at _2 o'clock _in the morning." she replied while putting her head on her hands. My eyes widened and I looked at her shock. Damn it she's right. Then I softened my gaze somewhat.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that huh?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head. I saw her smirk just as the bell rang. She got off the table and whispered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't mess with me because in the end you'll get burned." with that she left with her friends. I smirked at her. Damn it she's good. And so damn hot. Just then someone put their arm around my shoulders and I looked over to see a guy with short black hair pulled into a small ponytail, and violet eyes.

"So you're Inuyasha Takahashi?" the guy said. I pulled his arm off and began to walk away.

"Yeah so what?" i replied.

"I'm Miroku Hoshi. Just stick with me and you'll fit right in." Miroku stated.

"Fine whatever." I replied.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I noticed that Inuyasha was in all three of my morning classes and that he was hanging out with the school's biggest pervert Miroku Hoshi. And even though he was a womanizer my friends and I all knew he liked Sango she was the only one who didn't see it. I got up as soon as the lunch bell rang and went to my locker. Right after I put my books away someone closed my locker on me. I turned to see Kouga Yaseeookami. Great! "Hey Kagome. How about instead of hanging out with those girls you come and eat with a real man." Kouga asked. I sighed and turned to him.

"Kouga let me put this in terms you'll understand. I would rather _die_ then Have lunch with you." I said before locking my locker and turning towards the cafeteria. When I got in there I saw my friends had saved me a seat at our usual table and that Ina was with them. I smiled and went over. Kouga came in shortly after. Sango elbowed Ayame.

"Look Ame. It's your boyfriend." Sango teased. We all knew Ayame liked Kouga but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Shut up Sans. Besides you know he likes Kags. To him I'm only the red head who sits in front of him in Biology." she said sadly. We all sighed. I watched Kouga sit down at the popular guy table and that's when I noticed Inuyasha sitting with them. Figures that him and Sesshomaru would become popular on the first day. I rolled my eyes and went back to chatting with my friends. But kept stealing glances of Inuyasha every chance I got.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat with Miroku, Sesshomaru, a guy named Naraku Orochi, Kean Nash, and Zeon Ikkoku. Just then a guy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, ice blue eyes, pointy ear, and he wore a weird head band sat down with us. Everyone except me and Sesshomaru laughed at him. "I take it she turned you down again?" Kean asked. Kouga nodded and then a smile spread across his face.

"But she will be mine someday." he stated happily. I hate when guys couldn't take the hint that a girl didn't like them. When ever I could I stole glances of Kagome who was sitting with her friends.

"Kouga my friend. When are you going to realize that Kagome just isn't interested?" Miroku asked. Wait who isn't interested?! I then snapped back to reality.

"Wait you asked Kagome out?" I growled. Kouga nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I_ love_ her, so why not?" Kouga replied. Okay now I **hate** this wolf demon. I could tell by the scent that's what he was. My growled deepened.

"Stay away from her." I said lowly. Everyone looked at me shocked. Then Miroku got a perverted smile.

"Looks like we got a little competition for the younger Higurashi twin." he said with a grin. Everyone except Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yeah right. Like she'd ever be interested in this mutt-face. Especially after what he did to her in grade 6." Kouga said with a smirk.

"She's not interested in you, I can tell you that much!" I growled back. Kouga's smirk grew.

"How about we settle this like demons? We'll see who can get her to go with them to prom and whoever she goes with is the one she's interested in." Kouga stated while holding out his hand. I took it and we shook on it. Everyone at the table cheered. Just then someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kagome. What the hell does she want?

"What?" I asked pretending I didn't care just like grade 6. She then held out her hand and opened it to reveal my cell. Wait where did she get that? The teacher in third period confiscated it? I took it. "How'd you get this?" I asked. She smirked.

"I have my ways. Just remember this. Next time you text in class I won't be so nice as in to get it back for you. Got it?" she asked before walking away. I turned back to the table to see everyone smirking except Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kouga who's mouth was hanging open.

"She never got my cell back for me when I got it taken away." Kouga stated. I smirked.

"Then I guess it's obvious who she likes better." I stated. Kouga growled. He went on ranting but I ignored him and pulled out my cell. I sent as message and waited. I looked over and a few minutes later she looked up at me surprised. I smirked and turned around.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I sat with my friends after returning Inuyasha's cell. I could hear Kouga ranting on about how I'm his woman and that one day we'll be married and mated. Gag me. Just then my cell vibrated and I took it out. I looked to see I recieved a text. I looked at it and it said, _'Thanks for the help wench.'_ I looked up and over at Inuyasha in surprise. I noticed he was staring at me. He smirked before turning back around. A small smile graced my lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.....Wait! No, this is the worst thing ever! I mean Inuyasha's living in **MY** house. I went back to talking to my friends but couldn't focus. "Kagome you're blushing." I heard Kilala say. My hands went to my cheeks.

"I am?" I questioned. My friends nodded. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Yup it's official worst thing ever!

* * *

**Well there you have it. There's chapter three. Until next time. Byes^_^**


	4. Payback

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters in this story so don't take them.**

**Hey everyone, here is chapter four of I love you, Maybe. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four- Payback**

Ever since the whole text message in the cafeteria I've been making Inuyasha's life a living hell and he was doing the same to me. It has already been a week since him and his family came and it's been the worst. And what even worst about this is not only is he living with me but we have every single class together! Yes even gym! I can't believe this. But anyways, we keep pulling stupid pranks on each other, but I finally found a prank that would really tick him off. I was on my way to school with Ina and I told her my prank. She burst out laughing. "You know he's going to kill you right?" she asked. I nodded. He would must likely kill me but I truly didn't care. I mean after the humiliation I went through because of him in grade 6 this was just the beginning for him. We arrived at school and Inuyasha showed up a few minutes after. He always seemed to run to school now even if he was going to be late. Not that I cared or anything it just interested me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice my friends trying to talk to me.

"Okay she's totally hooked." I heard Kohiroa state. That snapped me out of it and back to reality.

"Hooked, on who?" I asked. They all chuckled. What was so damn funny? "What?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are totally hooked on Inuyasha." Saharan replied. A dark blush crossed my cheeks and I glared at them. Me like Inuyasha! There was no way in hell that I did! I mean after what he did to me how could I? I hate him!

"I am not." I stated right when the bell rang. I went to class and took my seat. Just then Miroku came over to me. "What do you want pervert?" I asked. He pretended to look hurt.

"Aww Kagome is that anyway to talk to a friend?" he questioned. I sat there for a moment.

"No. But you and I aren't friends. We're more like acquaintances. Now what do you want?" I stated/asked again. He stood silent for a few moments and that just annoyed me. What the hell did he want and why wasn't he asking me whatever it was.

"Oh yes! Now I remember. I was wondering if you and your lovely friends want to come to a party tonight at my house?" he asked. I looked at him. He had to be joking.

"Miroku if you want to the others to come ask them but I don't think any of them will come." I stated and began to tap my pencil.

"Wait? You're not coming?" he asked. I growled.

"No I'm not! I have somewhere else to be so go away. Oh and give this to my good buddy Inuyasha." I said while handing him and book. Miroku walked away and gave the book to Inuyasha. A few minutes later he turned and was about to yell at me when Madam Kaede walked in. For the rest of the day all was quiet until gym that is. I stood in the gym waiting for Inuyasha to come out of the guys change room. When he did everyone started to laugh at him and he glared daggers at me. He came over immediately.

"Wench! What the hell did you do?!" He yelled in my face. I smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have put it in with the red laundry when I was looking for the CD's you stole from me." I replied while smirking at me. I saw a small smirk appear on his face and he quickly hid it with a frown.

"I'll get you for this." he said before walking back to the guy's side. I chuckled, as I watched him leave. His once favourite white jersey was now pink because of my little prank. The teacher came out with the cart of dodge balls.

"Alright class. Today we're playing dodge ball. Boys vs girls. Now get ready." he called out. We all went up against the walls. The one good thing about this class is all my friends were in it. The bad thing was so were all Inuyasha's. When the teacher blew the whistle the game began. Whenever a ball came at me I dodged it by moving as if I were dancing. It always worked. After about ten minutes I was still in the game. Just after I dodged one however another dodge ball pegged me in the face hard. And these weren't the soft ones they played with in middle school so the could hurt a lot. I fell to the ground holding the side of my face. All my friends surrounded me. Inuyasha came over and smirked and that's when I realized he threw it. I growled and got up, I ran into the girls change room and right into the washroom. I stood looking in the mirror using a cloth gently dabbing where the ball had hit. After about fifteen minutes Sango came in and noticed me.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" she asked. I looked over at her, tears running down my cheeks. My right cheek was covered in a blue-black bruise that went right under my eye and covered half my nose. There was also some blood running down from my nose.

"Do I look alright?" I asked in a shaky voice. She ran over and helped me clean it. And helped me stop the nose bleed. When we were done we went back out to the gym. I walked over to the teacher and he told me to sit out. So I went out to the highest point in the bleachers and sat down. I glared at Inuyasha until the teacher said it was time to get changed. Then I got up and joined my friends.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was so mad at her that I couldn't focus on what my friends were saying. I mean how could she turn my favourite jersey pink? I hate pink. Which is one of the reasons I don't like Kikyo all that much. But even though I was mad at her some part of me was impressed that she pulled this off. I heard the teacher say we were playing dodge ball. I smirked. Perfect. When the game started I threw the balls getting the other girls out. After about ten minutes when I noticed Kagome was to preoccupied with the ball she was dodging I whipped the one I had and it pegged her in the face. She fell to the ground. I smirked at first until I smelt the beginning of tears and blood. When she looked at me however I put a smirk on my face. She got up and ran into the girl's change room. The teacher told us to continue to play. After fifteen minutes the teacher sent Sango in to check on her. Okay I thought this revenge would be sweet but now I felt terrible. I really shouldn't have done that. But she did turn my jersey pink. Soon she came out with Sango and since her left side was facing me I couldn't see the damage I had done. She sat up in the bleachers and that's when I saw the dark bruise that covered her entire right cheek, that stopped right under her eye and covered half her nose. Kagome was glaring daggers at me but I could also see the pain in her eyes. My ears flattened against my head. The bell rang and everyone went to get changed.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Kouga had noticed the bruise and asked who did it but I didn't reply. I hadn't said a word since I talked to the gym teacher. At the end of the day on my way to my locker I saw a huge crowd had formed and the people were yelling fight. Who would be fighting? I made my way through the crowd to see Inuyasha and Kouga fighting. Damn it! I saw out of the two Kouga had the least amount of injuries. What had Inuyasha gotten himself into? "Guys stop!" I shouted. They ignored me and continued. I growled. I hated being ignored. "Stop It!" I shouted again. But they still ignored me. Okay that's it. I raised my hands and yelled **"I SAID STOP!"** then hit them both with a spiritual blast. Both got up off the floor and looked at me. Inuyasha was the first to get up. Kouga went to hit Inuyasha again but I kicked him hard in the stomach. Good thing I took self defense. With that I continued to head towards my locker.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yell. I kept going like I didn't hear him. He ran up and grabbed my arm but I still tried to get away. "Kagome look. I'm sorry I hit you with the dodge ball I was just mad about what you did to my jersey." he stated. That did it. I turned and glared at him.

"So just because I turned a jersey that's not even yours pink? I deserved a dodge ball to the face?!" I shouted. I saw a look of surprise cross his face.

"What do you mean it's not mine?" he asked. He's kidding right?

"I can't believe you didn't notice. That jersey I bought from the store yesterday. This is yours!" I shouted while I pulled his jersey out of my bag. He had a look of shock on his face. Damn it did he really think I was that cruel? "I knew how much this jersey meant to you so I got a replacement and held onto your real on. I thought the scent would give it way that it wasn't yours! Damn it did you really think I was that cruel?" I shouted before throwing the jersey in his face and stormed off. When I was done at my locker I met up with Ina and we went home. As soon as I walked in I went to the kitchen to get a snack. The parents looked at me in shock.

"Kagome? What happened? Where'd you get that bruise?" my mom asked. Just then I heard Inuyasha come in.

"Ask him!" I said before running upstairs to my room. After I slammed the door I heard the adults yelling at Inuyasha but I didn't care. I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this. I opened my door and walked down the hall to Kikyo's room. I knocked and heard a groan. Kikyo opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want?! Ewww! What the hell happened to your face!?....Oh wait it actually makes you look better." Kikyo said just when she was about to close the door I stopped her. She glared at me. "What?"

"Kikyo I now we've had our differences but I really need your help. Please." I stood there with a pleading look on my face. Kikyo sighed and opened her door. I walked in and saw Naraku there. "Oh hi Naraku." I said dryly. He gave me the look that always freaked me out.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you. Sorry about the bruise." he replied.

"Yeah whatever." I said. I still can't stand him. Kikyo lead me to one of the rooms that was in the corner. She had turned her's into a make-up studio while I turned mine into a study. She sat me down and used her make-up to cover up the bruise. It took twenty minutes but when she was done you could hardly tell it was there. "Thank you Kikyo." I said before leaving the room and going back to my own. On the way there I passed Inuyasha but I didn't say a word even though I heard him try and start a conversation. I slammed the door and went to my closest. I changed into a black tank top, with matching leggings and put on a golden colour skirt with sleeves to match. I then grabbed some shoes and put them in my bag with my spare clothes. I came out of my room and wet to Ina's. "Hey Ina! Are you coming?" I shouted through the door. Ina came out and nodded. The two of us went downstairs. "Mom we're going early!" I shouted.

"Alright! We'll see you there!" she shouted back. I heard Souta whine.

"I don't want to go to her stupid dance off!" he said. I heard my mom say his name sternly. I chuckled, and then left with Ina. Little did I know a certain half demon had over heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. And I will update but not until I get at least 5 reviews. Anyways, until next time. Byes ^_^**


	5. Revenge

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters so don't take them as yours.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about making you guys wait. I have been busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Revenge**

Ina and I walked into the school gym to see others dressed the same as me and there were some guys too but the outfits were a tad different. "So that's the school dance team?" Ina asked. I nodded.

"Yeah we've had most since grade nine but some are new so it took a lot of practicing to get ready for this dance of against Mikoyan Narnifying school." I explained.

"Higurashi!" a male voice shouted. One of the guys on the dance team came running over to us. "Hey Higurashi."

"Oh....uh, Hi Hojo." I replied as happily as I could. _'My life just got worse.'_ I thought while trying my best to listen to what Hojo was saying. But he was so boring. All he talked about was medicine and how to heal the soul. Sure I wanted to be a doctor but he was talking about stuff my gramps would know. I mean I hardly listen to gramps so why should I listen to Hojo. Maybe him and Inuyasha should talk. I'm sure they'll bore each other to death. I chuckled at that thought.

"Did I say something funny?" Hojo asked. Oh crap.

"No I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something else."I said. A warm stupid smile spread across his face.

"Oh. Okay. Anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow." Hojo asked. I growled. When was he going to get it that I didn't like him that way?

"Hojo I told you I don't like you that way. So I am not going to go out with you." I replied. He stared at me blankly before a smile spread across his face.

"That's okay we could go out another time." he said. Okay was there something wrong with this kid. I looked for some form of escape and I found it.

"Hey is that Rin. Gotta go now." I said before grabbing Ina and going over to Rin as quickly as I could.

"Hey Kags. Ina." Rin said when we were right near her.

"Hey Rin. I didn't know you were on the dance team too." Ina stated. I zoned out after the two really began to talk. All I could think about was how Inuyasha was so cold hearted. I mean he hit me in the face with a dodge ball and thought it was funny? How could he think that was funny?! I mean....come on! I now have this hideous bruise that I had to ask Kikyo for help to hide and he thought it was funny?!!

"Kagome!" the voice broke through my thoughts. I looked over to see my mom, Mr and Mrs Takahashi, Souta, Shippo, and the one person I didn't want to see, _Inuyasha_. What the hell is he doing here?! I walked over but wouldn't look at Inuyasha. On my way over I saw my friends sitting in the bleachers and not to far away I saw Kouga. Okay is every guy _**I hate here**_!?! At least Sesshomaru and Naraku aren't. They're probably at the stupid pervert's party.

"Hey mom. You guys are here early." I said with a smile.

"Well we wanted to make sure to get good seats." my mom replied. "Oh is that Rin? Hello Rin." she could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Okay why don't you guys go get seats and I'm going to go and warm up with the team." I replied and started to walk away.

"Alright honey! Break a leg out there!......Not literally! Just you break a leg! But don't get hurt!...........I'm going to stop talking now!" I heard my mom shout. I sighed. Why did my mom have to be so weird? I mean I know what she was trying to say and she could have just ended it with _'break a leg'_ but noooooo. She had to go on rambling.....again. For ten minutes the team and I warmed up until our opponents walked into the gym. Then the principle, Myoga stood up.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming out to support the teams. Now this dance off is the same as all the others. First the two teams will dances to the same song that the school board picked and show us what they can do. Then they'll dance to the song that there school picked, the teams will go one at a time at this point, and finally they will dance to the song that they picked themselves. Now the song the school board picked was 'Work this out' **(from high school musical 2)** now let the dance off begin!" He shouted. The teams got ready and the music began. The whole time I get trying to make it the best performance but also show off the team an not juts me. I glanced over at the other team. They were just trying to make themselves look good instead of the team. But right now I really didn't care I just wanted to dance. So even when the part where I had to dance with Hojo came up I didn't care because at least I was doing what I loved the most.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

We walked into the gym of the school and I saw Kagome talking to Ina and what's her name? _'Ummm.......Ron......Sun.......China.......China? Okay I know for a fact that isn't right. Oh whatever I really don't care what her name is. I just came to watch Kagome.'_ I noticed that she looked lost in her thoughts. "Kagome!" her mom shouted. Kagome looked over to us. She smiled until she saw me. I saw hurt and anger flash through her eyes. _'Damn it! She's still mad at me.'_ Not that I can really blame her. I did hit her with a dodge ball in the face. While she was coming over I saw her look into the bleachers. I looked and saw her friends which would explain why they didn't go to Miroku's party. Then I saw Kouga and a low growl came from me.

"Hey mom. You guys are here early." she said with a warm smile. But I could still see the hurt and anger in her eyes. Aw man she's gonna kill me.

"Well we wanted to make sure to get good seats." her mom replied. "Oh is that Rin? Hello Rin." _'Rin! That was her name. Okay note to self. If I want to get Kagome to like me. Don't call her friends what's her face, Ron, Sun, or China.......'_ I then noticed Kagome had a look of embarrassment on her face. But could you blame her with the way her mom was acting.

"Okay why don't you guys go get seats and I'm going to go and warm up with the team." she replied and started to walk away. I wanted to stop her and apologize but I knew that would just make things worse right now. We all started to head to the seats.

"Alright honey! Break a leg out there!......Not literally! Just you break a leg! But don't get hurt!...........I'm going to stop talking now!" her mom shouted. Right now I was so glad that she wasn't my mom. I mean I would be so embarrassed by that. We sat about half way up. Right when I sat down I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kagome's friends and Kouga glaring at me with looks that could kill. I quickly turned around. Aww damn it. Now they're going to kill me to. Just then this funny flee looking demon came to the front of the bleachers. That's when I finally noticed the other team.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming out to support the teams. Now this dance off is the same as all the others. First the two teams will dances to the same song that the school board picked and show us what they can do. Then they'll dance to the song that there school picked, the teams will go one at a time at this point, and finally they will dance to the song that they picked themselves. Now the song the school board picked was 'Work this out' now let the dance off begin!" he shouted. The two teams got ready and the music began. I noticed the other team was not doing to good since they were all trying to show themselves off. But Kagome's team on the other hand was doing great. Thought the one I couldn't take my eyes off of was Kagome who was amazing. _'Why didn't she tell me she could dance?'_ But when she started to dance with a brown haired guy on the team I couldn't hold back my growl. I was going to kill him.....wait that wouldn't be a good way to make Kagome like me. Damn it. So I just settled for glaring at him.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

When it was done the two teams waited nervously for the results. To tell you the truth I really didn't care if we won or not. I just wanted to dance. Mr Myoga stood in the centre of the gym with the results. "Here are the results. And the winner of this weeks dance off is....................Shikon High Dance Club!" he stated. My team all screamed for joy and I shouted happily. Okay so it was good to win but that's not what I cared about. Everyone got up and ready to leave. My friends came over to me and Rin who was standing beside me.

"Congrats you two." they all said. Rin and I nodded. "So you guys ready to go to the pervert's party?" Sango asked.

"Kagome and I just have to get changed. Or will that take to long. Because we all know you hate being away from him." Rin said. Sango blushed and glared at us when we all started to laugh.

"No.....I just want to go to the party." Sango said while crossing her arms and turning her back to us. I chuckled, she so liked him.

"Okay Sans. We'll be back soon." I said as Rin and I went to the change room. When we came out Rin was wearing a short orange sun dress with a white zip up sweater over top. I was wearing a pair a fades jeans and a grey hooded that had a puppy on it. Everyone stared at me.

"You're not wearing that to the part are you?" Saharan asked. I nodded.

"I am not going to get dressed up for that pervert's party and besides why would I do that? Every other girl is going to be dressed up so why should I?" I stated/asked. The girls sighed and we went towards the exit. I went over to my mom. "Mom I am going to go with my friends to Miroku Hoshi's party so I'll be home later. Can you take this home?" I asked while holding out my dance bag. My mom smiled and took it. She kissed my cheek and I left. When we got there. The house was already jammed with people. Miroku was rich just he didn't always act like he was. All the others walked away and I went to the back corner and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

After about an hour the party started to get out of hand. There had already been three fights. People were breaking stuff. A there were guys on the top of the table stripping down to nothing. This was such a bad idea. I sat there until I felt some one tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. What the hell did he want?! "WHAT!?" I shouted over the music.

"CAN WE TALK?" he shouted back. Why would I want to talk to him?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted. I really wanted to throw something at him.

"LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE DODGE BALL THING! CAN WE JUST START OVER AND BE FRIENDS??" he asked. He was joking right? How could I just forget what he did? I mean he humiliated me in grade 6, had hit me in the face with a dodge ball, and let's not forget that he woke me up at 2 o'clock that one morning.

"GO TO HELL!!!!!!!" I shouted before I poured my drink all over him. I smirked, grabbed my purse and headed towards the door. Everyone who was in the room with us when I poured the drink on him started to laugh. I didn't recognize anyone and I knew they didn't go to our school but hey, revenge is revenge. With that I left the party with a smirk on my face. Even though it was a hour walk home I still decided to walk since I knew all my friends were to busy at the party.

"Kagome wait!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Ina running towards me. "I'm leaving with you. This party is way out of hand." she said. I nodded and the two of us began the trek home.

* * *

**Well there you have it. There was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, byes^_^**


	6. Becoming Friends Again

**I Love You, Maybe**

**_Disclaimer- _I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters so don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I'm glad your enjoying the story. Anyways, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**_Recap: After about an hour the party started to get out of hand. There had already been three fights. People were breaking stuff. A there were guys on the top of the table stripping down to nothing. This was such a bad idea. I sat there until I felt some one tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. What the hell did he want?! "WHAT!?" I shouted over the music._

_"CAN WE TALK?" he shouted back. Why would I want to talk to him?_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted. I really wanted to throw something at him._

_"LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE DODGE BALL THING! CAN WE JUST START OVER AND BE FRIENDS??" he asked. He was joking right? How could I just forget what he did? I mean he humiliated me in grade 6, had hit me in the face with a dodge ball, and let's not forget that he woke me up at 2 o'clock that one morning._

_"GO TO HELL!!!!!!!" I shouted before I poured my drink all over him. I smirked, grabbed my purse and headed towards the door. Everyone who was in the room with us when I poured the drink on him started to laugh. I didn't recognize anyone and I knew they didn't go to our school but hey, revenge is revenge. With that I left the party with a smirk on my face. Even though it was a hour walk home I still decided to walk since I knew all my friends were to busy at the party._

_"Kagome wait!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Ina running towards me. "I'm leaving with you. This party is way out of hand." she said. I nodded and the two of us began the trek home._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Six- Becoming Friends Again**

Ina and I sat in my room eating chips and a bunch of other junk food. We were talking like we hadn't in over a year. Sure she's been living here for over two weeks and I've talked to her. Just not like this since I've been busy tormenting a certian other half dog demon. "No way? He really did that?" I asked in between laughes. Ina nodded while trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Yup. He did it just to try and impress a girl." she replied. We both burst out laughing. Just then we heard a timid knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal Shippo standing there nervously.

"Hey Ppo. What's up?" I asked. He then clung to my legs like his life depended on it. "Ppo?"

"Can I stay here with you guys?" he asked. We stared at him in shock. I thought he always hung out with Souta.

"Sure come on in." I said. Shippo came in and sat down. We all went back to talking. Shippo soon fell asleep though and I put him on my bed. Just then the door bell rang. Ina and I ignored it and went back to talking.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ms Higurashi walked up and opened the door. Standing there were two police officers, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she questioned. One of the officers turned to her.

"These three were caught at an out of control party where alcohol was being used. I will inform you that if they are caught at a party like that again they will be brought to the station." he explained. Ms Higurashi nodded.

"Thank you very much. Have a good night." Ms Higurashi said. They said good night and the two officers left. Ms Higurashi closed the door and turned towards the three. No one noticed Ina and Kagome at the top of the stairs or the orange stains on Inuyasha's short.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha go talk to your parents about this. I have to talk to my daughter....." she said sternly. Sesshomaru left without a sound and Inuyasha followed while cursing under his breath.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Okay now I'm glad I left when we did. Or we would have been with those three and would also be in trouble. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel bad for them, especially Inuyasha. Wait, why do I feel sorry for him?! He deserves this......okay no he doesn't, but I still think he deserved me pouring my drink on him. Ina and I went back to our rooms. When I got there I carefully picked Shippo up and brought him to his room. On my way back to mine I ran into Kikyo. "I take it you got punished?" I asked. Kikyo glared at me.

"Yes. This isn't fair! She took away my car! And you should be in trouble to. You were there!" Kikyo whined.

"I was there but I left before things got way out of hand. Anyways, good night." with that said I went to my room. I got changed into my normal baggy t-shirt and pajama pants then got into bed. The next morning I got up to see it was 6:50. **Wait a minute!** 6:50! I'm going to be late! I got up and got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a red shirt that said _'this is my favourite shirt.'_ Then I put my hair in a messy bun. I quickly packed my stuff and looked at the clock. 7:05. Dammit! by the time I get there it will already be too late. Oh well. At least I won't be more then ten minutes late. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast from Souta. "Thanks Souta. Just running late." I shouted as I bolted out the door. As soon as I did I bumped into somebody. I looked up to see Inuyasha. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and dusted myself off.

"You're running late." he said. I walked past him.

"I know that. Now I have to get to school if you don't mind." I said. Right when I was about to leave his hand grabbed my arm. I turned to face him.

"Look. I know you're still mad at me but I can get you to school on time." he stated. I stared at him in shock. Is he offering to take me to school. He turned around and knelt down. I stood unsure for a moment but got on. He then held onto my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then took off at a fast speed towards the school. Instead of being scared I was actually enjoying this. Now I see why he always ran to school. That's one mystery solved. We landed in the school court yard with 6 minutes to spare. Everyone stared at us in shock. After I climbed off he began to walk away but I stopped him. He looked at me confused.

"Thank you.....Yasha." I said before turning and walking towards my friends. I could tell he was watching me leave. The one thing I couldn't understand was why I used his old nickname. I haven't called him that in years. Oh well. All throughout the morning people kept asking me questions about why Inuyasha and I came to school together but I ignored them. As soon as the lunch bell rang I bolted it out of class and to my locker. Right when I finished putting my books away someone slammed my locker shut in my face. I looked over to see Kouga. _Great. Let's make Kagome's day even worse._

"Hey Kagome. How about you and I go get some lunch together and talk about us?" he asked with a seductive grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks I would rather eat garbage then eat with you and talk about us." I said being to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I glared daggers at him.

"Oh I know you don't mean that. I mean it's obvious you like me so stop trying to act like you don't." he said in a smooth voice. He was joking right? He actually thought I liked him? Ayame's the one who likes him. I like Inuyasha.......wait what! I don't like Inuyasha. No way! No how!

"No I despise you. So just leave me alone." I stated trying to pull my wrist way. "Let me go!"

"Oh come on babe. Quit _denying_ **your feelings for me**. No one can resist me. So just give in." he said with a smug grin. Okay now he's ticking me off.

"I said **NO**! Now let go of me!" I shouted while struggling to get away. But his grip was to strong. He is a wolf demon. So it was no surprise.

"Let her go!" I heard someone growl. I looked at the person in shock.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was still standing in shock by Kagome's words. I also watched her as she sat with her friends at their usual table under the tree. She called me Yasha......she hasn't called me that since before grade 6? I smirked. Just then someone patted me on the back. I looked over to see Miroku giving me a goofy grin. "Way to go Inuyasha!" he stated happily. Okay what the hell is this pervert going on about? I put on my usual scowl.

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" I asked. I chuckled and shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about. You offered to get her to school and now she's being nice to you. Oh, by the way. Did you get punished because of last night?" he stated/asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. I have to do dishes, take out the garbage, wash the cars, and mow the lawn for the next _two_ weeks. What about you?" I asked. Miroku sighed.

"You don't want to know." he replied. The bell rang and we all went into class. All throughout my classes all I could think about was Kagome. I think I'm actually falling for her. Just like grade 6. I guess that's why I ignored her. A stupid reason yes. But I didn't want her to know I liked her. When the lunch bell rang I saw Kagome bolt out of class. I smirked. I got up and told Miroku I'd meet him in the cafeteria. I went to my locker and put my books away and started to head down the hall.

"No I despise you. So just leave me alone." I heard someone shout. "Let me go!" Now that I listened it sounded like Kagome. I continued towards the cafeteria but was still listening. If it was her it sounded like she need some help.

"Oh come on babe. Quit _denying_ **your feelings for me**. No one can resist me. So just give in." I growled when I heard that. Kouga. Man I hated that wolf and now he's bothering **my** Kagome! _My Kagome_? Okay think about that later. Right now I have to get that flee bitten wolf away from her. I came around the bend and saw Kagome trying to get her wrist free from Kouga's grasp. My growl deepened.

"I said **NO**! Now let go of me!" she shouted. I could tell that Kouga wasn't going to let go anytime soon. So I decided it was time to intervene.

"Let her go!" I growled. They both looked over at me. I saw Kouga smirk and Kagome looked at me in shock.

"Oh hey mutt-face. What's the problem? I'm just chatting with **_my_** girlfriend." he stated. My growl became even more venomous. She wasn't his and I'd make sure it stayed that way. I saw Kagome's eyes darken.

"I'm _**not**_ _**your**_ girlfriend now let go!" she shouted. I saw her hands started to glow with spiritual energy. Kouga turned back to her.

"Now now babe. Don't deny that we're dating. That just makes it seem like _you **hate** me_." Kouga said. I growled. He really was stupid if he thought she liked him. I walked up and punched him hard in the face. Which caused his grip to loosen on her wrist.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

As soon as Inuyasha punched Kouga his grip loosened. Perfect. I pulled my hand away and hit him in the chest with spiritual energy. He landed on the ground with a hard thump. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed towards the cafeteria. Right before the entrance I stooped and Inuyasha looked at me confused. "Thanks again Yasha." I said while smiling at him. He smirked that oh so familiar smirk.

"No problem. Besides I can't stand him." he stated in reply.

"If you can't stand him. Then why do you hang out with him?" I asked.

"Because he's friends with the pervert." he replied. I chuckled at his statement. I stopped and looked at him seriously. His smirk turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what happened last night. I wanted to apologize." I said. A look of surprise crossed his face but after a moment he smirked.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. After what I did to you I deserve a lot worse then that." he replied. I smiled.

"Also I thought about what you asked." I continued. I saw his face had confusion on it. My smile only grew. "I like to be friends again." I stated. I saw a smile, not a smirk, a real smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad. I missed being friends with you." he replied. I gave his hand a good squeeze before releasing it.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said before going into the cafeteria and sitting with my friends. They began to ask me what to so long. All I replied was Kouga. They left it at that and went back to their conversation. I watched as Inuyasha entered and sat with his friends. A few minutes later Kouga entered and I glared at him. But he only grinned and winked. Gag me! After he sat down he began to shout at Inuyasha who only ignored him and continued to talk to Miroku. When he looked at me he smiled and I returned but I felt heat rise to my cheeks and knew I was blushing. I looked away and went back to eating. _Okay so I **like him**_. But there is no way I was going to tell him that. We just became friends again. If I told him that I liked him it would ruin our friendship. Maybe one day I will but for now I settle for just being friends.

* * *

**Well there you have it. They are finally friends again! Anyways, please tell me what you think and I will update soon. Until next time. Byes ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Let The FUn Begin

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait I was having a writers' block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

_**Author's Note:**_ _**For those of you who are reading my story 'Forgotten' I am just letting you know that I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. I have only got 3 so far.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Seven- Let The Fun Begin**

**Kagome's POV**

It was the last day before our two week Christmas break and I kept glancing up at the cloak. I couldn't wait. I mean would you be able to wait for the vacation where all your friends, family, family friends, and the love of your life were going on? Well I don't know about you but I sure can't! Just then the bell rang and I rushed out of class. Just then Kikyo's friends approached me. _Great........_

"Kagome. Hi." said the one with short hair, and very revealing clothes. Her name was Yura Enilth. For some reason she had an obsession with hair. _It creeped me out_! The on standing to her left was Abi Lareg. She was what everyone called the _'Demon Bird Princess'_. Since at her house was a huge bird observatory. On Yura's right was Kagura Orochi, she was Naraku's younger sister. And even though they were in the same grade, since Naraku failed _twice_.

"What do you want?" I asked with a frown. They all smirked.

"We were just wondering if we could like talk to you for like a sec." Abi had to be the stupidest one out of them all. I glared at them.

"About what?" I had a bad feeling that I **_didn't_** want to know. Their grins became evil looking. I began to back away.

"About our 'before Christmas Break Prank'." Kagura replied. I knew I _**didn't**_ want to know. I continued to back up and they continued to advance. There has to be some way to get away from them. You see, every year before every holiday or vacation, they choose a victim for their pranks. And it looks like this time it's me. _What was I going to do?_ I mean 3 demon women against 1 human priestess. Not good odds if you ask me. "Where are you going?" they all asked. I turned to run when they grabbed me and brought me into the girls' bathroom. I screamed but knew no one would come. This was so not good. I just hope someone comes to find me.....and soon.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

We all stood outside waiting for Kagome. She was late. But Kagome was _never_ late. I had a bad feeling about this. I pulled out my cell and dialed Kagome's number. After a few minutes I got no reply and hung up. She always answers her cell. Now I was starting to get more worried then before. I turned to the others. "Does anyone know where Kagome is?" I asked. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe she's finishing up some work from her last period class." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No Kags was out of the class before you could even say Christmas Break." Inuyasha stated. Okay, now I'm really worried. I mean Kagome's late, she's not answering her cell, and no one knows where she is. _Dammit! Kagome **where **are you?_

_

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**

I sat on the roof of the school _freezing_. I was going to kill those three the next time I saw them. That is if I ever get off this roof, and don't freeze to death. They had brought me into the girls' bathroom and poured syrup, vinegar, and honey all over me, then had locked me on the school roof and it was like _**-30 degrees**_ out here. Which was extremely bad, since I didn't even have my coat and the shirt I was wearing was not meant for the cold not to mention temperatures in the negative zone. CUrse me and my stupidity! Curse Yura, Abi and Kagura for doing this! And curse the _**extremely**_ cold weather! _Why did I have to be so sensitive to the cold anyway?......Guess it's just another thing I get from dad._ Stupid Kagome! Not the time to have a trip down memory lane. First I needed to figure away off this roof. Then it occurred to me. I was such an idiot for not thinking about it earlier. I grabbed my cell and dialed a number. I waited a few minutes and then they answered.

"Hey.....i-it's me......." I replied.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Okay, Kagome was now twenty minutes late. Most of the others had left saying they would see us on the trip tomorrow. Now only Sango, Ina, Miroku, and myself were left. **_Where was she?_** Just then my cell rang. "Hello?" I answered. At first ther was no reply and I thought it was a prank call until......

"Hey.....i-it's me......." the person on the other end replied. My eyes widened.

"Kagome? Where the hell are you?" I asked. I heard her sneeze. The others looked at me in shock and asked if she was okay but I ignored them. First I had to know where the hell she was.

"I'm o-on.....the roo....roof. T-the door...is lock..ed. I c-can't g....g-get offf." she replied. Panic flared inside me. Kagome needed me and now!

"Okay. I'll be right there." I replied. I then hung up and rushed inside. Ignoring the yells of the others. After five minutes I found the stairs that lead to the roof and ran up them. When I got to the top I unlocked the door and walked out onto it. Kagome was sitting in the corner curled up in a ball. I don't know what she was covered in but I honestly didn't care at the moment. "Kagome!" I rushed over to her and wrapped my coat around her. I then picked her up. Her eyes were have closed and she was extremely pale. I made sure my coat was wrapped around her securely and walked back inside.

"Inuy-Inuy.....asha........t-than-k y-y...you." I heard her whisper. I smirked. _Doesn't she Know that I would do **anything** for her?_ I walked outside the front door of the school. The others all ran over to see if Kagome was okay. I held her even closer to me. She needed to warm. I told them I just had to get her home and cleaned up. With that I took off in the direction of Higurashi shrine. I heard Ina running behind me but didn't care. All that mattered right now was helping Kagome. _Hang on Kagome. I'll make sure you're okay._

_

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**

Today is the day we are leaving on our Christmas Break Vacation! I'm so excited. No one has asked me about what happened yesterday and I grateful. I don't really think I can handle that right now. And besides it's our Christmas vacation! A whole two weeks away from school, annoying exams, and the stress of dance club. Don't get me wrong. I **_love_** dancing, it's just it does get tiresome after awhile. We all loaded our stuff into the trucks and got in. I was riding with Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Ina, and Saharan. In the van that already left was Mr and Mrs Takahashi, mom, gramps, Souta, Naraku. And in the last van was Kagura, Yuri, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Kouga, and Ayame. Kikyo, and Abi were going to drive there in her car. Figures she'd do that. Kikyo hates vans, says 'they're too tacky for her. _Whatever_. Some of our friends couldn't come because they had other plans, which kinda sucked. But I am so excited. The drive was long and the whole way Inuyasha and Shippo kept fighting, and Miroku kept rubbing Sango's butt. Ina, Saharan and I just talked amongst our selves. After about four hours we reached our destination. Miroku jumped out of the van. "Laaaaaaaaaaaand!" he screamed. We all got out after him. I had to agree with him. Inuyasha drove like a _**lunatic!**_

"Real mature Miroku." Sango replied while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. I smirked and walked up next to her. I leaned in close. Sango leaned in to hear what I had to say.

_**"Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Sango with a baby carriage!"**_ I whispered. I saw a dark blush appear on Sango's face before she turned to me. I began to walk away.

**"KAGOME!!"** she screamed before chasing me. Everyone else showed up just then and stared at us, wondering what the heck was going on. I just laughed as Sango chased me screaming stuff about how she was going to kill me.

"Sans and Ro! Sans and Ro!" I taunted and Sango's blushed only darkened. I ran faster.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"** she screamed while also quickening her pace. The other girls laughed as the realized what I was talking about. Just then my mom whistled and we all turned to her.

"Okay everyone! Boys in cabins 1 and 3. Girls in cabins 2 and 4. Adults in cabin 5. Go ahead." she screamed. I sighed. There she goes again. _She is such a weird mom_. But that's what I love about her. We all went to our cabins and claimed our rooms. After wards we all went to do what we wanted. But Sango decided to chase me and I ran out of the cabin before anyone realized what happened and Sango chased after me. **"KAGOME!!!"** she screamed behind me. I saw Inuyasha smirking as he watched me run around and I blushed but still kept my distance between me and Sango. _He looked so damn sexy standing there, with the wind playing with his hair, and the sun leaving the best glow on his skin. And it was just adorable seeing his ears twitch. I had to say this was going to be the best Christmas break ever._ I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Sango had caught up with me until I was lying in the snow trying to catch my breath. Sango and I both laughed. Definitely, going to be the best Christmas break ever. Especially since a certain silver haired half dog demon was here.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stood on the balcony as I watching as Sango chased Kagome around the mountain bank because of her taunting earlier. I knew exactly what Kagome had been taunting her about to. One word or should I say person? _Miroku_. But had I realized Sango and Roku liked each other a long time ago. Just then the door opened behind me and Kouga came out. I growled. _What did **he** want?_ "What?" I growled out. He walked up and leaned against the railing. I saw wanted to kick his butt right now.

"I came to watch Kagome. I mean she is the most _**b-e-a-utiful girl**_ in the _**world**_." he replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. _He has to be the **weirdest** guy I've ever met.........besides Miroku._

"You're wrong about her being beautiful. She's _gorgeous_. But she's still not interested in you." I smirked as I saw his eyes darken. He glared at me.

"What do you know about girls and their feelings?! Kagome and I......we share a special bond. Of true love that can't be broken. She just hasn't realized it yet." he stated cockily. I looked at him. _Okay this guy is a **lunatic** and now I really want to........_ I punched him in the face which caused him to fall off the balcony. Kagome and Sango looked over to see what had happened and looked on confused. Kouga pointed up at me. "You just can't handle the truth mutt-face!" he shouted. Kagome and Sango broke out into a fit of laughter, and I just rolled my eyes. _Riiiiiiiiight.._

"Whatever flee bag." I said before walking inside. I have to say it felt good to hit the wolf. But it was even better when I heard Kagome laugh. _This was going to be the best winter vacation ever._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Just a reminder to those reading my other story 'Forgotten' I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews, I only got 3. So until those reviews come in. I am not updating 'Forgotten'.**_

**Anyways, until next time. Byes^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping for the Perfect Gift

**I Love You, Maybe**

_Disclaimer- I don't anything from Inuyasha!_

_Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but I finally got 10 reviews. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think._

_

* * *

Recap:_

_Inuyasha's POV_

_I stood on the balcony as I watching as Sango chased Kagome around the mountain bank because of her taunting earlier. I knew exactly what Kagome had been taunting her about to. One word or should I say person? Miroku. But had I realized Sango and Roku liked each other a long time ago. Just then the door opened behind me and Kouga came out. I growled. What did he want? "What?" I growled out. He walked up and leaned against the railing. I saw wanted to kick his butt right now._

_"I came to watch Kagome. I mean she is the most b-e-a-utiful girl in the world." he replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. He has to be the weirdest guy I've ever met.........besides Miroku._

_"You're wrong about her being beautiful. She's gorgeous. But she's still not interested in you." I smirked as I saw his eyes darken. He glared at me._

_"What do you know about girls and their feelings?! Kagome and I......we share a special bond. Of true love that can't be broken. She just hasn't realized it yet." he stated cockily. I looked at him. Okay this guy is a lunatic and now I really want to........ I punched him in the face which caused him to fall off the balcony. Kagome and Sango looked over to see what had happened and looked on confused. Kouga pointed up at me. "You just can't handle the truth mutt-face!" he shouted. Kagome and Sango broke out into a fit of laughter, and I just rolled my eyes. Riiiiiiiiight.._

_"Whatever flee bag." I said before walking inside. I have to say it felt good to hit the wolf. But it was even better when I heard Kagome laugh. This was going to be the best winter vacation ever._

**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight- Shopping for the Perfect Gift**

**Kagome's POV**

After finishing our wrestling match in the snow, Sango won by the way, we went inside to warm up. We kept laughing about what just happened. "That was so much fun." I said happily to Sango.

"Yeah I know. But we're not doing that again." she stated firmly. I gave her an evil grin. "What are you thinking?" she asked nervously. I slowly got up from my seat and grabbed my spare jacket.

"That I should go find Roku and tell him about your mega huge crush on him." I said with a huge grin. Sango's whole face went beat red. I put on my shoes.

"You wouldn't dare.....And I **don't** have a crush on him!" she shouted while getting up. I grinned.

"Yes you do....and watch me!" I said before running out the door. I heard Sango scream my name and I picked up speed, though I knew she had to put on her coat and shoes. _'I just dug my own grave.' _I thought but I was still smiling.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I walked through the town, looking for a good res truant to eat in when suddenly Kagome bumped into me. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" I asked with humor in my voice. Kagome quickly got up off the ground.

"Not a fire......Sango in rage....a lot worse.....BTW, Sango likes you....." she said out of breath. My eyes widened in surprise. _'Sango likes me?'_ I thought distantly.

**"KAGOME!!!!"** I heard Sango shout from down the street. Kagome shot up.

"Gotta go!" she stated before taking off down the street again. I stood there dumbstruck, even when Sango ran by me.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"** Sango screamed as she ran after Kagome. A small smile appeared on my face. _'Sango's adorable when she's angry.'_ I thought with a happy smile. That's when I realized something. I loved Sango........

"I love her......" I whispered. Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with my next door neighbor? I most certainly didn't. I continued to walk down the street. Completely forgetting why I was originally there.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat in the living room of my cabin, reading the book Kagome had given me for my birthday all those years ago. None of it made any sense! But that's what happens when you have a extremely smart best friend. Just then Miroku walked in. "Hey." I called over my shoulder.

"Hi." he replied in a quiet voice. I looked over at him.

"You okay?" I asked with some concern. Normally he would start rambling on about some hot girls he saw in town and how he was going to try and win them over before then end of the break.

"Yeah, just fine." he answered while heading for the stairs.

"You don't seem fine." I called back. Miroku stopped and turned to face me. I saw a dreamy look in his eyes and it was creeping me out.

"I just found out that I'm in love!" he proclaimed happily. My mouth dropped open and I waited for my mind to start working again.

"You're.....you're what?" I asked, some of the shock warring off.

"I'm in love with Sango. And not afraid to admit it!" he answered before heading upstairs. I shook my head. _'Wasn't expecting that one.' _I thought before turning back to my book. Just when I began to read again the door opened. I turned to see Kagome leaning against the door, and also noticed she was gasping for air. Jumping up, I quickly ran over to her.

"Kagome? Are you okay!?" I asked panicked, thinking maybe she was hurt.

"Yeah......just running away from......Sango......" she replied breathlessly. I looked at her.

"What did you do now?" I asked.

"Nothing......just told Miroku that......she liked him......" she explained like it was no big deal. Suddenly there was loud baging on the door. Kagome jumped and hid behind me.

"**KAGOME!!!** Open this door right now." Sango yelled from outside. I turned to see Kagome heading for the back door.

"Where are you going!?" I whispered so Sango wouldn't hear me.

"If she asks, I was never here." Kagome whispered back before disappearing out the back door, and running into the snow. I growled. _'Damn girl. Leaves me with clean up duty.'_ I thought bitterly. With that I turned and opened the door.

"What!?" I shouted, completely annoyed at the moment. Sango glared up at me.

"Where's Kagome!" she shouted back. I growled again, still mad at Kagome for leaving me with her problem.

"She's **NOT** here!" I yelled before slamming the door in her face. Then I stormed up to the room I shared with Miroku and lied down on my bed.

"Hard time?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up!" I growled. I then put my arm over my eyes to block out any light.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I walked into my cabin, feeling bad about dumping my stupid problem on Inuyasha. He shouldn't of had to take care of Sango while I ran away like a scaredy cat. It was my fault Sango was so mad anyways. _'He's probably so pissed off right now.'_ I thought with a frown. I walked into the kitchen to find Ina eating some cereal.

"Hey Kagome.....What's wrong." she asked in confusion. I sat at the table.

"My own stupid problems." I replied before slamming my head down hard on the table. Ina looked at me in concern. "Owwwwww." I said in a few minutes.

"Well, you shouldn't slam your head down like that if you know it's going to hurt." Ina said in a motherly tone. Just then I heard the front door open.

**"KAGOME!?"** I heard Sango shout. I shot up from my seat. Sango came into the kitchen, pure anger in her eyes. "How **DARE YOU!!**" she shouted. She lunged at me and I quickly ran to the other side of the table. Every time she made a move towards me I made sure to keep the complete opposite of her.

"Sango, calm down." I said in a low voice.

"Calm down! You want me to **CALM** down after what you just did!" she shouted, completely enraged.

"I was just kidding around!!" I replied.

"You don't 'kid' around with people's emotions!" she countered.

"You do it all the time to me!" I yelled back. _'Sure I went a little to far but still.'_

"But I never went as far as you did! I trusted you to keep my feelings between you and me! Not run off and go tell people!......And to think I actually thought we were friends!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Guilt began to bubble up inside me.

"Sango I...." I started.

"Just don't talk to me!" she said before running out of the room and going upstairs.

"Sango!" I shouted about to chase after her but Ina stopped me.

"You should leave her alone for awhile." Ina instructed. I nodded and went to the living room.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Neither Sango nor Inuyasha would speak a word to me. They both avoided me like acid. But who can blame them? I abused their friendship, and for what? My own personal joy! Some friend I am. After eat breakfast I head towards the door. "Where are you going Kagome?" Saharan asked me.

"Shopping.....I still need to buy Christmas gifts...." I answered, "And a few other things...." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I replied before going outside into the cold wind.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat in the living room, watching TV with Miroku and Shippo. It was dead silent. Not that really bothered me since I was still pissed off at what Kagome did. Miroku cleared his throat and I glance at him from the corner of my eye. "What?" I growled out.

"When are you going to talk to Kagome again?" he asked nervously.

"Why would I want to talk to _her_." I replied bitterly.

"Look Inuyasha. I know you're mad that she left you to deal with an angry Sango, but it was only because Sango scares Kagome when she's mad like that. And she was hoping you would be willing to help her." he explained. I just rolled my eyes and continued to watch TV. I heard them both sigh. From the corner of my eye I noticed it was snowing like crazy outside. Looking at the clock, the time said 6. Just then there was a knock on the door. Shippo got up and answered it. A few minutes later he came back carrying a smallish box.

"Who was it?" I asked grudgingly. Shippo shrugged.

"There was no one there. Just this box with your name on it Inuyasha." he replied. I looked up at him and snatched the box. What he said was true. Written on it was my name. I quickly opened the box to find a letter inside. I opened it.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry about dumping Sango on you the way I did. It was unfair and it had nothing to do with you. I guess I was just so used to doing things like that when you weren't around that I didn't really take into consideration how you would feel. And for that I am truly sorry. I would understand if you didn't want to talk to me anymore and everything. I just wanted you to know I was sorry. Also you are one of the greatest friends I have ever had and I never meant to do anything to hurt you. So once again, I'm truly sorry. Please don't hate me. But I wouldn't blame you if you did._

_From Kagome_

_PS. Hope you like the gift._

Looking down I saw a small video cam in the box. I t was just like the one I had as a kid, before Sesshomaru broke it anyways. I always want to get another one, but it kept slipping my mind. I was so shocked and touched that she remembered that, even after all these years. Now I felt guilty about the way I had been treating her.

"Some things never change." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I had just gotten back from skiing and I walked into the cabin. Everyone was sitting in the dinning room, except Kagome who was sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a war blanket, shaking like crazy. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my, well technally our, room. While changing into dry clothes I noticed a small box on the table with a letter attached. I opened the letter.

_Dear Sango,_

_You have every right to hate me. I treated our friendship like it meant nothing to me. Which isn't true, it means so much to me. We've been through so much together and you were there for me when I was upset about Inuyasha in grade 6. I don't know why I did what I did, but I do know that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. But you should know better than most that sometimes I get a little bit out of hand when it comes to my teasing. I just wish I could take back what I did to you. Please know that you are one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Including me......I'm just sorry I abused it the way I did. Please, please understand that I never meant to hurt you._

_From Kagome._

_PS. The gift is also for you. To show how truly sorry I am._

Opening the box I found a half star necklace that had best written on it. I sighed and put it down on the table. "It's going to take more than that to earn back my trust." I whispered to myself before climbing into bed.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

For some strange reason I felt terrible. My body was burning up but at the same time was freezing. I could hardly breath and I had no strength. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This vacation had just gone from good to bad to worse.

* * *

**Well there you go. Chapter eight of I Love You, Maybe. Please review and tell me what you think. And thank you for all the support I have received from all you readers. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Sickness

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha**

**Sorry about the long wait for this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine- Sickness**

I lied down on the couch trying to keep warm. Everyone had already left, so no one had any idea how I was feeling. My body felt like it was stone right now but I couldn't say that surprised me. Just then there was a knock at the door. I tried to get up but gave up after a few minutes and pulled my blanket over my head. The person knocked again before opening the door and coming inside. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I was surprised to hear his voice. I thought he was still mad at me. "Are you still here?" he asked again. I just laid there hoping he would go away and let me sleep, though that seemed impossible. He was just about to leave when I coughed. "Kagome?" he asked as he walked into the room. He pulled the blanket back from my head and stared at me in shock. "Are you okay?"

"No, leave me alone." I whispered, while trying to control my breathing. Inuyasha reached out and touched my forehead. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"You're burning up." he stated. I just turned away from him, not enjoying the fact that he was looking at me when I was sick. "We need to cool you down."

"No." I responded in a weak voice. "Go away." I really didn't want him to be here right now. It was just too embarrassing for him to see me this way. _Wait_, why did _I care_ if he saw me sick? He had seen me sick before so why did I care now? It didn't make sense to me in anyway. I was actually _upset _that he was seeing me this way? How did that logic work?

"I'm _not_ leaving you _alone_ when your sick." Inuyasha stated. I rolled my eyes and tried to shake his hand off when my body was suddenly shaken by coughs, which made it even harder to breath. "Kagome?" he asked in panic. It took him a few minutes to realize that I couldn't breath. Inuyasha quickly sat me up and rubbed circles on my back as I continued to cough. "It's okay. Just take it easy." he soothed. After a few minutes my coughing quieted, and since I didn't have the strength I leaned my head against his chest. "What happened?"

"I got sick." I answered tiredly. He rolled his eyes. Why the heck did he do that? I answered his question.

"I know that, I meant _how_ did you get sick?" he growled out.

"From being outside in the cold yesterday." I answered. He stared at me in shock.

"Why were you outside in that blizzard?!" he asked. I just weakly shrugged and leaned all my weight against him. He sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Maybe," I answered, a weak smile appearing on my face. He used to tell me that all the time when we were kids because of all the stupid things I did. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thanks for helping me." It was the truth. I was glad that he was helping me, though I wished he hadn't seen me in this condition. Mostly because of how bad I looked. He probably thought I looked worse than I did. And I did look pretty bad.

"No problem." he answered with a chuckle. That made me smile again. At least our friendship had survived the argument.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Ina and I sat at a table in one of the many restaurants that were in the tiny town. I was still so pissed off I could hardly focus. _'How dare she tell Miroku how I feel about him! She had no right!'_ I thought, my anger rising. Ina put her hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look over at her. "What's up Ina?"

"You know she didn't mean any harm." she replied in a calm voice. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. Ina smiled sadly. "Look Sango. I've known Kagome since she was little. And believe me, she can get out of hand sometimes. Especially when it comes to relationships. It's just the way she is. But Kagome would _never_ hurt her friends on purpose." she explained. I was silent. She was right, sometimes Kagome could get out of hand when she was goofing around. She has been my best friend for the last five years. I know Kagome can be a very out going person but that's was one of the reasons I loved her. Kagome was like a sister to me. We told each other everything. Like when she told me she was in love with Inuyasha. She said she was over it, but from the way she looked at him, I could tell she so wasn't. But she still had told Miroku when she had no right. It wasn't like I had told Inuyasha about her feelings.

"So what? She still betrayed my trust." I answered, doubt in my voice. Ina looked at me with serious eyes. So I looked everywhere except at her.

"Do you really think that Kagome was trying to betray you?" she asked me. I tried not to think about her question, but I knew she was right. Turning to face her, I could see the smirk she was fighting to hide.

"How did you become so smart?" I asked with irritation in my voice. Ina smiled.

"By reading books." she answered. While getting up I smacked Ina on the side of the head. Then I leaned forward.

"Sometimes, I hate people and books." I answered and headed for the door. Putting on my coat as I left, that's when I heard Ina laugh to herself. "Heard that!" I screamed before I ran out the door.

* * *

**Kouga's POV**

I hadn't seen Kagome for a few days, so I decided to go and visit her. She would be happy to see me. I mean we were practicly dating anyways. When I walked into the cabin I saw her curled up in a ball in the mutt's arms. I growled. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed. Inuyasha turned and snarled at me.

"Shut up!" he growled, in a hushed whisper. I looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me what to do!!" I shouted. "And why is **my** girlfriend in **your** arms?!!" Kagome flinched at my tone but just snuggled deeper into the mutt's chest.

"Shut up! Kagome needs the sleep." he answered me. "She's sick." I started at him in shock and looked at Kagome. "And she's_ not_ your girlfriend!"_  
_

"She's sick?" I asked, stunned. "How did she get sick?"

"She was outside in the blizzard yesterday." he answered. Why the hell was he still here? Why hadn't he gone to get someone who could determine what was wrong with her? Was he really that stupid?

"Then why don't you go get someone to take a look at her?!" I almost screamed. Inuyasha glared at me.

"You don't think I've _tried_?!" he hissed. Putting emphasize on the word tried. "I can't move. Kagome won't release her grip on my shirt. So I was just about to text Roku, too ask him to get someone." he answered. I growled. That was no excuse! Just then the door opened and Sango came in.

"Kouga?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kagome." I answered, my gaze not leaving Kagome. That's when she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" she asked, panic in her voice, quickly heading over to the couch.

"She's sick." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Okay, it was starting to get really crowded in here. Sango, I didn't mind so much, since she was Kagome's best girl friend. But I _definitely_ didn't like the wolf being here. "How did she get sick?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

"She was out in the blizzard yesterday." I answered. It was getting a little annoying answering the same questions over and over again. Kagome began to cough again and I rubbed her back until she quieted and snuggled into my chest again. The wolf growled. At least one good thing came from Kagome being sick. I got to make the wolf jealous.

"No wonder she's sick. That storm was bad." Sango stated. I rolled my eyes. Sango could be so slow sometimes it amazed me. "What are her symptoms?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"She has a fever but her body's frozen, she has no strength, coughing, and a sore throat." I answered while counting each one off with my fingers. Sango glanced down at Kagome before heading towards the kitchen.

"Now what are you doing?" Kouga growled in a whisper. Sango stopped.

"I'm going to get some medicine from the cabinet. She's had this type of sickness before. I don't remember what it's called, but I do know she has medicine for it." Sango explained before disappearing from the room. I looked down at Kagome in worry. _'She's been sick like this before?'_ I thought. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl. How could anyone bear to watch her like this? I knew I couldn't. Gently, so I wouldn't wake her, I stroked her cheek. She giggled slightly which made me smile. She was adorable when she giggled. Man, I loved this girl. I hated to see her like this and I wanted her better but I knew it wouldn't be forever. Soon she'd be back to normal.

"What are you doing mutt?" Kouga growled to me. I quickly moved my hand so he wouldn't notice.

"Nothing." I answered. He snarled at me. I smirked at him, which made his eyes darken.

"I'm still going to win the bet mutt. It is so obvious Kagome's in love with me." he stated. I chuckled.

"The only thing that's obvious is that you're full of yourself. And that you don't know her very well." I replied. He snarled again. I smirked in return. Suddenly Kagome broke out into another fit of coughs. I sat her up and rubbed gentle circle on her back. Worry built up inside. _Never_ once have I ever seen her like this. So fragile, breakable. It was truly frightening. And I hated being so useless to help her. After a few minutes her coughing stopped and she leaned against me again.

"Sorry." she whispered. That startled me. I thought she was asleep. Unless she woke up during he coughing fit. "You shouldn't have to do this." Her voice was barely audiable. I frowned at her. She honestly thought that I didn't want to help her?

"Well maybe I want to do this." I replied. I heard her heart speed up. A warm smile spread across my face. I had more of an effect on her than I orginally thought. "Just take it easy. Sango will be back with your medicine soon." I explained. She tensed when I mentioned Sango's name.

"Sango?" she asked in a weak voice. _'Why does she sound so upset?'_ That when I remember that Sango had been mad at her two days ago. This was going to be awkward. Just then Sango came back into the room, to small bottles in her hand. She smiled.

"It's good to see you're awake Kagome." she said happily. Kagome just nodded weakly.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I stared at Sango, waiting for her to yell at me for what I did. But it never came. Instead she smiled warmly and knelt in front of me. "I can't believe you got the same sickness you got when you were younger." she said while shaking her head at me. I pouted, which caused Inuyasha to smirk in amusement, though there was still worry in his eyes.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen." I replied dryly. Sango's smile only grew.

"I know that much." she joked. I stared at her confused. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at me for my stupidness? Sango just filled up the small cups with the smelly liquid. That's when I noticed that Inuyasha had his arms wrapped secruely around me. I blushed, but no one seemed to notice because of the fever.

"Is she going to be okay?" someone else asked. I turned my head slightly and noticed Kouga standing in the door frame.

"Kouga?" I asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I came to see my girlfriend." he stated. I frowned.

"For the hundredth time, I'm _**not**_ your girlfriend." I tried to sound angry but my words were just above a whipser. I hated being sick. Inuyasha tightened his arms around me, and I could feel the growl building in his chest. _'What does he have to be mad about?'_ I thought confused. Unless he was still mad at me. But if he was, he wouldn't have come to see me today.

"Here Kagome." Sango said, hadning me the cups. I sighed and took them from her. Before drinking them I stared at her, she met my gaze. "What?"

"Aren't you still mad at me?" I asked. Sango smiled and gently stroked my hair.

"We'll talk about it later....Once you feel better that is." she replied. I smiled and drank the medicine. The taste was horrible. Sango stood. "okay you two. Let's leave Kagome alone, so she can rest." she ordered. Inuyasha began to loosen his arms and I felt insecure, unsafe.

"No!" I shouted in a hushed whisper, clinging to Inuyasha. He looked at me confused. "**Stay** here...please." I felt like the most pathetic person on the planet right now, but I ddin't care. I just wanted him to stay with me. Sango smiled and winked. Inuyasha wrapped his arms back around me and pulled me to his chest. Kouga growled. Rolling her eyes, Sango forced Kouga to leave. Now it was just me and Inuyasha. My smile, though weak, was one of pure joy. "Thank you." I heard him chuckle.

"No problem. Now go to sleep." he replied/ordered. I nodded and snuggled into his chest. Happy that he was still here. I feel asleep, listening to his heart beat.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

I awoke to find myself in my bed. For the last two days I had stayed on the couch, with Sango and mom checking in on me every few hours. Inuyasha on the other hand, never left. He stayed with me. I smiled at the memory. Last night I had finally felt well enough to climb the stairs to bed. Inuyasha had fallen asleep next to the couch, so I was careful not to wake him. But with how noisey I was I'm surprised he didn't wake up.

Sango had heard me though and had helped me to our room. Sitting up and stretching I found I felt a lot better. Quickly getting dressed in the warmest clothes I could find, to make sure I didn't freeze, I went downstairs. As soon as I got to the bottom. I was tackled into a hug. "Kagome!" someone screamed happily. I looked down to see Rin. A warm smiled spread across my face.

"Hey Rin." I replied, while getting to my feet, bringing Rin with me. "If you don't mind. I'd like it very much if you _didn't_ do that."

"Sorry." she replied in a sing-song voice. I smiled. Though Rin was a year older than me, I was a lot taller than she was. Rin looked a lot more child like, since it appeared she hadn't lost all her baby features yet. But that just added to her cuteness. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better thank you." I answered while heading to the kitchen. Rin was right behind me. As I walked by the living room I saw Inuyasha was still asleep next to the couch. I smiled to myself.

"That's good. Everyone was worried about you......except Kikyo.....and Naraku." she stated. I rolled my eyes. I didn't give a damn what those two thought. Kikyo was a horrible big sister and Naraku still gave me the creeps. Rin and I both made some oatmeal and sat at the table. After about five minutes Ina came into the kitchen. She smiled at me.

"Hey Kagome. Glad to see that you're feeling better." she stated as she sat down across from me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile of my own. True I wasn't 100 percent better but at least I could move and breath. I noticed a teasing smile appear on their faces. "What?"

"I think Inuyasha may be falling for you Kagome." Rin answered. I blushed and looked away.

"Don't be stupid. He's my best friend." I countered. Ina smirked at my reaction.

"Yeah, that's how it always starts out. First you're best friends and next thing you know you're married." Ina stated. My mouth fell open.

**"MARRIED!!"** I sheirked. She had to be joking. Inuyasha and I _weren't_ going to be married. We were best friends. Besides, I stopped liking him after he broke my heart in grade six.

"Turn it down a notch Kags. Everyone else is still alseep!" they both hissed at me. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Anyways,....I know my brother Kagome. And he most definately has feelings for you." Ina continued on. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think." I returned. They both looked at me confused. "I'm not going down that road again."

"What road?" Rin asked. Right, neither of them knew that I used to be in love with Inuyasha. I hadn't told anyone besides Sango. Just then Naraku came into the room with no shirt on and a smug smirk on his face. As soon as I saw him, I froze and felt sick to my stomach.

"Good morning ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said in his greasy voice. Ina and Rin glared at him while I averted my gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Ina hissed out. "This is the girls' cabin."

"I could ask the same about Inuyasha." he countered as he went through the food in the fridge.

"He was helping take care of Kags." Rin explained. Naraku get his gaze on me the whole time and it was freaking me out.

"There are no rules stating I can't be here." he stated. That's when I finally clued in to why he was in our cabin. My stomach turned uneasily. When I looked up Naraku was staring at me with lust filled eyes, and I felt even worse. I stood quickly and began to back away. Rin and Ina turned their attention to me.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ina asked. I just continued towards the other door, since Naraku was too close to the main one. He continued to watch my every movement. Suddenly there was an arm around my waist. Looking up I saw Inuyasha standing there, glarring daggers at Naraku. An eerie silence filled the room. Ina and Rin looked at me in concern while Inuyasha and Naraku glared at each other.

"Anyways, I got what I came for." Naraku broke the long silence. "So I will be going now." Until he was out of the room, his gaze stayed locked on me. Inuyasha kept his arm around me, his eyes watching Naraku carefully. After Naraku was gone I clung to Inuyasha too scared to do anything else.

"Kagome?" all three asked. Tears leaked from eyes. It had been a long time since Naraku had given me that look, and it had scared me to my very core. Inuyasha pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay." he whispered in my ear. I could hear the confusin in his voice, and knew he didn't understand what happened, but I couldn't tell him. No one could know. This was my internal illness that no one could save me from. Though I wished someone would. But who could help me? That was the question I was never going to get the answer for......Sometimes my life was the worst thing ever. It was true, time could heal all wounds. But that didn't mean you always forgot where you got them from.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I want to thank everyone for their kind comments. And I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I really like this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Now it is time for some questions. What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Sango be able to admit her feelings to Miroku? Where has Ayame and Kohiroa been? Something happens between Sesshomaru and Rin, what could that be? What is the truth behind Kagome's fear of Naraku? Why am I asking all of you these questions? You'll have to wait until next time to find out! BTW, I won't update this story until I get at least seven reviews. (Odd number, I know) So until next time, byes ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Isn't Life Complicated?

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Hey everyone! It's me kartronthepegasus, with the next chapter of the story. I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far, and am happy to tell you it is nowhere near done yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in this story, so don't try and claim them as your own.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten- Isn't Life Complicated?**

Four days had passed since the incident with Naraku in the kitchen. Ina, Rin, and Inuyasha were all worried, that much was obvious, but they didn't bring it up. And for that I was grateful. I didn't want them to know. To be honest no one knew why I acted like that around Naraku, not even my mother. But how was I supposed to tell anyone?

But anyways, aside from that problem, I was stocked! There were two days left until Christmas, and I couldn't wait! Come on, if your favourite holiday was so close wouldn't you be excited too? Cause I most certainly am. I sat in the kitchen with Kilala, Rin, Saharan, and Sango. We were all discussing what we were going to wear to the Christmas party my mom had every year. "Kags, you should totally wear that new green dress you got awhile ago that you haven't worn yet." Sango suggested. A smile spread across my face.

"That's a great idea, thanks Sans." I replied. She nodded as we continued to talk. Just then Ayame and Ina came into the room.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?" Ayame asked as she and Ina sat down at the table.

"We're trying to decide what outfits to wear to the Christmas party." Saharan explained. Ayame squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you guys tell me?" Ayame asked. We all giggled. No matter how tough Ayame pretended to be, she loved parties. Ina just smiled and listened to the conversation, adding in ideas here and there. This was going to be awesome.

After about a hour of this we all went to do separate things. I went to go ask if Inuyasha wanted to snowboard, Ina and Saharan went to go read in the study, Ayame went to go and talk to Kouga, while Rin, Sango, and Kilala went to go watch TV. Right when I was about to leave Rin shot up from her seat on the couch, gaining everyone's attention. "What's wrong Rin?" I asked, looking at her confused. A blush appeared on her face.

"I just remembered that there was something I wanted to do today, so I'll see you guys later." She said before putting on her shoes and coat and rushing out the door. Everyone stood there not understanding what just happened.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said before running out the door, heading to Inuyasha's cabin. A smile spread across my face. Things were fine between me and Inuyasha, as well as Sango and me. What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I ran through the snow, a warm smile on my face. There was one thing and only one thing on my mind at the moment. Well, more like just one person. And that person was Sesshomaru. No one knew of my feelings for him...At least I don't think anyone did? I just didn't want to tell them until I was sure of how Sesshomaru felt about me. As I ran I thought of an excuse as to why I had come to see him. For it would be strange if I just showed up and didn't have any reason besides my feelings for him. I felt heat rising to my cheeks almost instantly. Just then I heard to voices and stopped dead in my tracks.

"I know you, Sesshomaru." A female voice said. Sesshomaru? Who the heck was he with? Being as quiet as possible I walked towards where the voices were coming from.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru's voice rang in my ears. I still loved the sound, no matter how cold everyone said it was. Peering around the wall of the hut I was standing next to, I felt my heart stop beating. For there, standing in front of me, were Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"You like the bad girl type, and I like the bad boy." Kagura said while getting even closer than she already was. "It is obvious we were meant to be together."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Kagura proclaimed before sealing it with a kiss. My heart broke at the site and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Turning on my heel, I ran back towards the girl's hut as fast as my feet could carry me. I knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't return my feelings but seeing what I just had made the pain worse. Now I knew what it was like to have my heart broken. Since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I ended up tripping over a rock and cutting my hand on a branch when I tried to break my fall.

**"RIN!"** a voice called from behind me. I felt my heart break even more. Though I couldn't see how that was possible. Why was Sesshomaru coming after me? Quickly getting to my feet I ran the rest of the way to the cabin and ran inside.

"Rin?" Saharan asked in confusion as I bolted up the stairs. I heard her get up. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I screamed back, running into my room and locking the door. I shared a room with Kilala, but right now I didn't care. Curling up into a ball on the floor, I cried. Why did I have to fall in love with the one person who would never return my feelings?

* * *

**Kilala's POV**

I sat in the study, talking to Kohiroa, who was right now on a cruise with her family. This was really good since she hardly got to spend any time with them. Her parents had really busy jobs that always kept them occupied, while her brother didn't really like spending time with her. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Thanks Kilala. I miss you guys." Kohiroa replied. I smiled sadly.

"We miss you to." I answered. We both laughed. Just then I saw Rin run down the hall towards our room. "Um...mind if I call you back?"

"No, I'll talk to you later." She replied.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." With that I hung up the phone and went out into the hall.

"Rin?" I called after her. Going to our bedroom I found the door locked. I knocked but got no response. "Rin, is everything alright?"

"No, just leave me alone." Rin's broken voice replied from the other side of the door. I blinked in confusion. What had made Rin turn into this broken little girl? Rin has always been the optimistic one of our group, never once had she been like this. So what had caused this change? Just then my cell vibrated. Pulling it out I saw I had a text from Zeon.

_Thunder Dog-Just got a message from Kohiroa. Is everything alright over there?_

I smiled sadly at the message. Though no one knew, Zeon and I have been best friends since childhood. And I was hopelessly in love with him. Not that he knew that. Besides, he would only ever think of me as a friend.

_Flame Kitty- I don't think so. Something's wrong with Rin. She seems almost broken..._

I sent the message hoping that Zeon would have a way to fix this...though I highly doubted he would.

_Thunder Dog- Wow. Then something really bad must have happened._

_Flame Kitty- You're telling me._

_Thunder Dog- Do you want me to come up and help?_

Just the thought of him coming caused me to blush. Though I knew if he did come it was only to help Rin.

_Flame Kitty- No, its okay. You should spend time with your family. Don't let our problems ruin your holiday._

_Thunder Dog- Ki, you know that I'd do anything to help you, right?_

_Flame Kitty- Of course. Just I don't want to ruin your holiday, and I bet you anything Rin would say the same thing._

_Thunder Dog- But Ki..._

_Flame Kitty- I said no. Let us take care of it... I promise everything will be fine._

I sent the message to him. "Kilala?" Saharan asked. I quickly hid my cell behind my back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing why?" I returned, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well, I came up here to get Rin." She replied. I sighed, the sadness returning.

"Good luck getting her to come out." I answered.

"Sesshomaru is waiting downstairs for her." Saharan explained. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Why the hell was Sesshomaru here? And what the hell did he want with Rin? Both Saharan and I return our attention to the room Rin had locked herself into.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha and I walked back to my cabin, our hands interlocked. I knew I was blushing but I didn't understand why. He was just trying to make sure I wouldn't get lost since I could barely see two feet in front of me because of the heavy snow. His grip tightened ever so slightly. This in turn caused my blush to darken. We have never held hands before. Okay, that wasn't completely true. We held hands a lot as kids, but those don't count. We were just naive little kids who didn't know a thing about relationships. "You okay Kags?" he asked. I blinked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Yasha. No need to worry." I replied with an embarrassed giggle. He chuckled at my reply. I must have sounded like an idiot to him. Like come on, what kind of answer was that? We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. There was nothing really to say. Not that I minded the silence. Just then I lost my footing and began to fall towards the ground. Inuyasha's arm shot out to catch me and we both tumbled into the snow. I was lying on Inuyasha's hard, muscular chest. I felt my whole face go red.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in panic. Putting my weight on my hands I leaned up so I could look him in the eyes. As soon as I did however my breath hitched. His beautiful amber eyes were looking into my chocolate brown ones like they were looking into my soul. In that exact moment I remembered how much I loved his eyes. "Kags?" he asked. That's when I realized I hadn't answered him yet.

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I answered after finding my voice. We both just stayed where we were. Looking into each others eyes, we were both searching for something. Suddenly I realized he was leaning in closer to me. My blush returned full force. What was he doing? Was he actually going to _kiss_ me? I felt myself leaning in as well.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ I screamed at myself. I _can't_ kiss Inuyasha! Not after everything he did to me in grade six. I mean, he broke my heart and here I was going to give him my first kiss! And yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet, which I know is kind of sad. But back to what I was saying earlier. Our lips were just an inch apart eyes fluttered closed as I went to kiss him.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What are you two doing?" someone asked. Inuyasha and I jumped away from each other and looked up to see Ayame looking at us in confusion.

"Nothing!" I answered while getting to my feet. Inuyasha followed my lead. Both of us were blushing like crazy. "Let's go back to the cabin, shall we?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed quickly. Ayame nodded after a moment's hesitation. We walked back in an awkward silence. Not that I would be able to find anything to say after what just happened. I can't believe that I was going to kiss Inuyasha! How could I let that happen...not that I did, but you know what I mean? We walked into the cabin and took off our coats and boots.

"I'm going to get some hot cocoa." Ayame said before disappearing into the kitchen. When I walked into the living room I froze. There sitting on the couch was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha froze next to me. Guessing by the expression on his face he was just as surprised as I was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I do not need to answer a half breed like you." He countered. Inuyasha's body shook with rage. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room into the hall way. Glancing around I saw Saharan, Ina, and Kilala.

"Guys... why the hell is Sesshomaru here?" I whispered. They all looked around nervously. I tapped my foot waiting for an answer.

"Well, he said he won't leave until he talks to Rin." Saharan explained.

"Then where's Rin?" I asked.

"She locked herself in our room and she won't come out." Kilala continued. Sighing I went to the stairs.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. Just then Miroku and Sango came into the cabin. Miroku's arm was around her waist. I stopped. "What do we have here?"

"Kagome, hi." Sango said with a red face, but she didn't pull away from Miroku, who had a light blush on his face.

"Uh Kagome? Rin, remember?" Ina asked. I blinked a few times. Before heading upstairs.

"I'll talk to you two later." I called back to Sango and Miroku. Going to Kilala and Rin's room, I knocked on the door. The only reply I got was quiet sobs. "Rin?"

"Just go away...I don't want to talk to anyone." Rin called back. I sighed.

"Rin, please come out. Sesshomaru is waiting for you downstairs..." I started.

"No." Rin answered childishly.

"Come on Rin. We're all really worried about you and it looks like Sesshomaru is to." I tried to reason. I heard Rin chuckle a cold humourless laugh.

"Yeah right. Why would he be worried about me?" she asked in an angry voice. What had he done to upset her? "Tell him he can burn in hell for all I care."

"Rin..." I didn't know what to say to that. This couldn't be the same Rin I had known for the last six years. She sounded so broken, so hurt. I couldn't bear to hear it, but what was I suppose to do?

"Look Rin. Whatever is bothering you...whatever Sesshomaru did to you...just know that you can always talk to me about anything at anytime?" I stated.

"Thanks Kagome...but I'm just not ready to talk right now." She replied. I sighed and went back downstairs. Everyone looked at me and I shook my head. Sesshomaru growled. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" he asked in a monotone voice. I growled.

"For one, I don't know what you did to her but whatever it was you really hurt her and that just ticks me off." I started and he just glared at me. "And secondly, she said you can burn in hell for all she cares."

"Whoa... you must have done something bad." Shippo said. I turned to face him.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. Everyone, except Sesshomaru, had the same confused look on their face. Shippo just shrugged and went back to watching TV. That's when I noticed Sesshomaru had disappeared. **"HEY! I WASN'T DONE YELLING AT YOU YET!"** I screamed. Everyone backed away from me. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome's scary." He said in a timid voice. I panted as I tried to catch my breath. Sango put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now Kags. Calm down." She said soothingly. That's when something clued in. I turned to face her.

"Which reminds me, what's going on between you and the perv?" I asked. Sango blushed like there was no tomorrow. Everyone turned their attention to Sango and Miroku.

"Well, you see..." Sango started.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I didn't know how to answer Kagome's question. After she had left to go snowboarding with Inuyasha, Miroku had sent me a text to meet him at one of the restaurants. "Sango and I are dating." Miroku stated. This caused my blush to darken.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed at the same time. I hid behind Miroku to try and hide some of my embarrassment.

"We confessed our feelings for each other." I continued. Suddenly Kagome squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Congrats!" she screamed happily. All the other girls laughed happily. Inuyasha just stood there, a shocked look on his face.

"Wasn't expecting that one." He said more to himself than anything. Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on Ayame's face.

"What's up Ame?" I asked in confusion. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just wondering what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha outside in the snow." She answered. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned beat red.

"Kags, what's she talking about?" I asked as I turned to Kagome, who looked like she was about to explode. Inuyasha didn't look any better. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Crap! I didn't think she actually saw anything! Crap! What the hell am I suppose to say? Miroku walked over and lightly elbowed me in the side. "Nice work Yasha, you finally made a move." He stated, a perverted grin on his face. My blush darkened, as did Kagome's. She screamed and hid her face in her hands.

"Pervert!" I screamed before punching him on the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. "Nothing happened, okay!"

"You tow are pretty embarrassed for nothing." Kilala pointed out. Ayame smirked.

"The way it looked to me was that you two were about to kiss while lying in the snow." She stated. Kagome pointed at me.

"He started it!" Kagome screamed childishly. I growled, though I was still embarrassed.

"You're the one who tripped!" I accused, now right in her face. She growled right back.

"Well, you're the one that tried to kiss me!" she shouted.

"You were going to kiss me back!" I countered. Her blush darkened. Now I knew I had won this fight. She had nothing left to pin on me. Suddenly the door flew open and a fuming flea bag came in.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend!" he screeched!

"She ain't yours!" I screamed back. We were both growled at each other.

"Knock it off!" Ina shouted. Not that she could stop us. We snarled at each other before leaping in to attack. Kagome was suddenly between us and she raised her hands, which were glowing purple. A burst of spiritual energy shot out of both her hands and knocked both of us back into the walls. I fell to the ground, rubbing my head.

"Kagome!" I shouted. When I looked up her head was bowed and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Please don't fight." She whispered in a torn voice. What the hell was her problem?

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I hated it when Inuyasha got into a fight with someone. True we fought all the time, but I would never do him any physical harm. Just the thought of him getting hurt upset me. Sango came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Inuyasha stood and headed for the door. "Yasha?" I asked in confusion. He glanced at me from over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before disappearing into the snowy night. I stood there, clutching my hands over my chest. My heart was racing and I didn't know how to calm it down. What the hell was wrong with me? I mean Inuyasha was just here and I was already missing him... Was I really falling for him all over again? I can't be! There was no way... Was there?

* * *

**Well there you have it. I finally updated the chapter just like I promised I would. Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think for I like to hear it. Well... that's all I have to say. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. However, I do own some of the characters in this story, so don't try to claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. I thought since this is my most popular story, and since everyone loves it that I would give you another chapter. This chapter will help answer some of the unanswered questions I left in the previous chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven- Merry Christmas!**

I awoke to the sound of birds singing just outside the window. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around tiredly. It was still fairly dark so I knew that the sun hadn't risen yet. That's when I realized what day it was... Christmas! This is my favourite holiday of the year. Being as quiet as possible, so I wouldn't wake Sango, I left the room and went downstairs. It was just so peaceful and I loved it. Come on, who wouldn't love a quiet Christmas morning? I walked into the kitchen and made some cocoa to warm myself up. "Good morning." I whispered to myself.

I sat on the counter drinking my cocoa, just letting my mind wander. So many things had happened in the last three months it was unbelievable. That's when I remembered what had happened between Inuyasha and me two days ago. Just thinking about it caused heat to rise to my face. I can't believe we almost kissed... however, Inuyasha had been avoiding me ever since. Sighing, I put my cup in the sink and turned to head upstairs. Suddenly I bumped into something and I fell to the floor. Looking up I froze in freeze.

"Good morning Kagome." Naraku said in his usual greasy voice. I flinched at the sound. The look on his face sent shivers down my spine, like it always did. "Merry Christmas." I didn't reply. Naraku growled and forced me to my feet. "I am talking to you."

"M...Merry Christmas...to you as well." I answered after an eerie silence. Naraku grinned and tightened his grip on my arms. I flinched. He began to lean in towards me and my eyes widened. "No." I whispered. Right when he was about to kiss me, I smacked him across the face and backed away. Naraku stood there stunned.

"Bad move there, Kagome." He stated before walking towards me. I continued to back up until I hit the counter. Naraku smacked me across the face which caused me to fall. I also hit my head on the counter. I got up on my knees and felt something on my forehead. Reaching up, I found that I was bleeding and I quickly covered the wound with my hand. Naraku laughed and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Do not forget that you're mine, Kagome."

"I'm _not_ yours." I whispered back. Naraku laughed and disappeared into the shadows. I sat in silence for a few minutes before leaning against the cabinets and crying.

* * *

**Ina's POV**

I woke up when the sun entered my eyes. Looking around I realized I was still in my room. Well the room I shared with Ayame. Getting out of bed I went downstairs to make breakfast. However, when I reached the bottom step the scent of Kagome's blood and tears struck my nose. I ran into the kitchen and I saw Kagome leaning against the cabinets, her hand one her head- covered in blood- and tears running down her cheeks. "Kagome?" I asked in alarm. She looked up startled before a look of fear and relief crossed her face.

"...Ina..." she whispered. I was at her side in an instant. Pulling her hand from her head I saw the gash that was there.

"What happened?" I questioned. Kagome flinched and her body shook with more silent sobs. Never once in all the time I've known her has Kagome looked like this. That's two people now. First there was Rin and now Kagome. Something was definitely up and I was going to find out.

"I tripped and hit my head against the counter." She answered between sobs. For some reason I didn't believe her. It felt like she was hiding something from me. Was she trying to protect the one who did this to her? But why?

"Kagome..." I said sternly, hoping that she'd tell me the truth. She shook her head and looked away.

"It's nothing." She replied. Right when I was about to reply, Ayame and Kilala came into the room. Their eyes widened when they saw Kagome.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time. I quickly explained while cleaning the cut and putting a bandage on it. Kagome just continued to sob. Pretty soon everyone was downstairs, except Rin.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ayame started, trying to keep the attention off Kagome. "Open presents, or do you want to go visit the boys?"

"Well, Kikyo and her friends probably already went, so I say we go to!" Kilala exclaimed happily. Just then Rin came into the room, surprising us all.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Waking up, I heard the sounds of the others downstairs. It was Christmas and life was great. Quickly getting dressed, I went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. "Well, Kikyo and her friends probably already went, so I say we go!" I heard Kilala say. I knew exactly what they were talking about. I ran into the room and everyone stared at me in shock.

"You're not going anywhere without me." I stated with a wink. They all just stood there staring at me. After a few minutes I got annoyed with their stares. "What?"

"Why are you down here?" Saharan asked in confusion. I blinked in response.

"For starters, it's Christmas..." I started. They all stared at me, waiting for the rest of my answer. "And I also want to visit the boys' cabin." The shock returned for all of them.

"What brought this on? Two days ago, you wouldn't even leave our room!" Kilala stated. I smiled.

"You'll see." I returned before heading to the door. Everyone followed behind me. Right when I got outside I stopped and smiled. "Kilala, there's someone here to see you!" I called. This was definitely a huge surprise. Kilala thought we didn't know, but I did, somewhat.

* * *

**Kilala's POV**

I was just putting on my coat when, "Kilala, there's someone here to see you!" Rin called. I blinked in confusion. Who would be here to see me? Everyone I wanted to be with was here. So who could it be? Walking outside I felt my heart stop.

"...Zeon..." I whispered while clutching my hands over my chest. He was standing outside in the snow and just watching the rising sun. When a cool breeze blew by he turned to face us. I blushed when his gaze fell upon me and he smiled. I have always loved that smile.

"...Kilala..." he said after a moment's hesitation. I quickly ran towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. His smiled turned into one that was embarrassed and he blushed.

"I was worried about you Ki..." he stated as he rubbed the back of his head. My blush returned full force and I bowed my head. We both stood there awkwardly.

"I thought I told you we could handle things and that you didn't have to come." I replied. He looked down sadly.

"If you don't want me here, I'll just head home." He said before turning to leave. The look on his face nearly broke my heart. Without a second thought my hand shot out and caught his. He froze mid-step.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered, keeping my head bowed to hide my blush. Zeon turned back and smiled at me.

"Then I'll stay." He replied. I smiled in response.

"Hey lovebirds!" Saharan screamed, causing us both to blush. "Aren't you coming with us? Or would you rather stay by yourselves!" My blush darkened as did Zeon's.

"Saharan!" I screamed before chasing her. She screamed and ran away from me. I heard Zeon chuckle before running to catch up with the other girls. Though I wouldn't admit to anyone out loud, I was truly glad Zeon was here. I had been missing him the entire time. That's the hard part about being deeply, madly in love.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

We arrived at the boys' cabin and I laughed when I saw Saharan and Kilala running in a circle around a tree. It reminded me of those Saturday morning cartoons I always use to watch as a kid. Saharan came running towards us and hid behind Ayame who crossed her arms. Kilala kept trying to grab her. Ayame growled and I knew she wasn't too happy about being used as a shield. **"KNOCK IT OFF!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone backed away from her as she just stood there panting.

"Jeez, have a cow why don't ya?" Sango stated sarcastically. I smiled. No matter how upset I was my friends could always cheer me up, even when they didn't try too.

"**SANGO MY LOVE!"** a male screamed. We all turned just in time to see Miroku tackle Sango to the ground in a big hug. Sango blushed like a mad man, and we all burst out laughing. Soon my laughter stopped and I just watched my friends around me. All of them were having a great time and were smiling, which I had to say was all I wanted from them.

"Hey perv!" a voice called. We all turned to see Kouga in the doorway of the boys' cabin. "Get back in here!" Kouga then noticed all the girls standing there. He chuckled. "About time you guys got here."

"Shut up Kouga." Ina said as she, Saharan, and Ayame walked inside. Soon the rest of us followed suit. We walked into the living room to find everyone else sitting there.

"Hey girls." Kean said as we walked in. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at us. That's when I noticed Naraku and Kikyo sitting on the couch. Kikyo glanced over at me.

"Hey sis, Merry Christmas." She said in a happy tone. I just nodded in return. It was just too hard for me to talk to Kikyo. We were just too different to find common ground to stand on. Rin ran by me.

"Fluffy!" she screamed before hugging Sesshomaru. Everyone in the room, and I mean everyone, stared at the two with their mouths open. They noticed our shocked expressions. Rin pulled away and hid behind Sesshomaru in embarrassment.

"Do you two mind explaining what the HELL is going on!" Kagura screamed. No matter how long she and Kikyo have been friends, I still couldn't stand her. But right at this moment that wasn't what I was focusing on.

"Fluffy?" I asked in shock. For the first time in the entire time I've known him, Sesshomaru blushed. He actually blushed! Miroku got a perverted grin on his face.

"I think the tow of them had..." before he could finish, he was hit on the head three times. By Sesshomaru, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"PERVERT!" they all screamed at the unconscious Miroku. I walked over to Rin.

"What happened between you two?" I asked. "Last time I checked you wanted Sesshomaru to burn in hell." Rin looked down, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, you see... After I refused to see Sesshomaru, he came to my room, through the window and admitted that he had deep feelings for me..." she explained. Once again, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor in utter shock. Sesshomaru growled.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked in a deadly tone. Everyone, except Inuyasha and Ina, backed away from him.

"Since when do you like humans!" Ina asked in confusion. I blinked in confusion. She did have a point. Sesshomaru had always said that humans were good for nothing weaklings...

"Since when do you care about anything besides power?" Inuyasha exclaimed. That earned him and bump on the head from Sesshomaru hitting him. "OW!"

"Nice one mutt." Kouga chuckled. Inuyasha was in his face in an instant.

"What was that flea bag?" Inuyasha growled. I rolled my eyes. Did these two ever stop fighting? Like come on! What did they have to fight over anyways? It made no sense to me.

"Wait..." Abi spoke up. That's when I remembered that she had come on the trip as well. We all turned to face her. "When did Ezekiel get here?" she asked. Zeon growled.

"My name is Zeon." Abi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't make a difference." She replied. Man, did all Kikyo's friends have to be people I didn't like? Even her boyfriend was someone I hated! It was like she was out to smite me or something. But with the way things were between us, it could very well be true.

"I came because I was worried about Ki and Rin." Zeon answered. We all looked at him confused.

"Ki? Who's Ki?" Sango asked. Zeon realized what he said and laughed nervously. It looked like he was struggling to find something to say to us. Kilala sighed.

"I'm Ki..." she started before taking a deep breath. "And Zeon is my childhood best friend." We all stood there shocked. I didn't know those two were friends. I knew they were close but I didn't know they were friends.

"Wow... didn't see that one coming..." Miroku said after a long silence. We all nodded in agreement. That's when I noticed Rin was staring at me.

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked in confusion. Why the hell was she staring at me?

"Kagome, what happened to your forehead?" she question. Crap! I completely forgot about the cut from when I hit my head on the counter. Glancing over I saw Naraku glaring at me. I knew that glare. It meant that if I told anyone what he had done that I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. I gulped and noticed that everyone was staring at me. Ina was looking at me with that same stern look as before.

"When I was finished breakfast I hit my head on the counter... It's no big deal." I stated. Ina shook her head in disappointment while Kikyo just laughed.

"Typical Kagome move. Of course only you could be clumsy enough to hit your head on a counter." She laughed. Abi, Yuri, Kagura, and Naraku soon joined her. I looked at my feet. Right now they were the most interesting thing in the world. A shadow fell over me. When I looked up, Inuyasha was standing right in front of me, glaring down at me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell are you hiding?" he growled. However I couldn't form a rational sentence with him so close to me. So instead of answering him, I screamed and head butted him to the other side of the room. Everyone stared at me dumbstruck, while I worked on calming my racing heart. Kouga growled.

"What the hell did you do to my woman, mutt face?" Kouga snarled. Inuyasha was in his face in an instant.

"I didn't do a damn thing... and she ain't your woman!" he snarled back. I just stood there, too embarrassed to do anything. Sango appeared at my side.

"Kags are you falling for Inuyasha?" she whispered so only I could hear. That caused my blush to return full force.

"No, I am not!" I replied quickly. Naraku was glaring at me, but he had victory lingering in his eyes. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Kags?" Sango called after me.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys later... at the party." I said before leaving and running towards my mom's cabin.

* * *

**That Evening**

I sat on the couch in the living room of the adult cabin, reading one of my many books. The party was in two hours and I had decided long ago that I wasn't going. I couldn't face Naraku again. Not when he knew that I would easily listen to him if it meant keeping his abusive behaviour towards me a secret. I had been so excited to go. And the green dress Sango had suggested, I didn't even have it. I didn't normally wear dresses so it was still in my closest back home. Just then my mom came into the room.

"Kags, why aren't you getting ready for the party?" she asked in confusion. I sighed.

"Because I'm not going." I answered, while continuing to read my book. Mom came over and took it from me. "Hey!"

"And why not?" she question, a stern tone in her voice.

"First off, cause I don't want to, and secondly, I don't have anything to wear." With that I tried to take my book from her but she caught my wrist and began to drag me upstairs.

"Don't worry, I have something you can wear." She said with a smile. Okay, did she not hear the part about me not wanting to go? Or did she just ignore that part. Sometimes my mom was so immature compared to me.

"But I don't want to go!" I shouted in a whiny voice. She just smiled at me and pushed me into her room. Mom began to work on my hair and make-up while I just sat there, lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**At The Party**

I sighed and walked towards the dining hall. I still couldn't believe that my mom had convinced me into this. I could hear the music already and I was still quite a distance away. True I was excited, but at the same time I was scared. And not just about Naraku, but also about the typical girl stuff. Like did I look good in this outfit? Or was my hair done right? Was I wearing enough make-up or too much? It was so stupid. I was anything but girly and here was I worrying about all that stuff. "Kags." Someone said from behind me. Turning around I saw Ina standing there.

"Hey Ina." I said in reply. Ina noticed how hesitant I was and took my hand. She smiled at me reassuringly before leading me inside.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stood with Sango and Miroku near the punch bowl. Sango was in a knee length blush pink dress with her hair in a braid. She was standing with us, not wanting to dance since she was still worried about Kagome. I was too. Come on, she had that gash on her forehead and she ran away earlier. Just then Miroku's jaw dropped open, which was the second time this night. He had done the same thing when he had seen Sango. "What's wrong now Roku?"

"Nothing..." he said before signaling to the other side if the room. Looking in that direction, I felt my heart stop. Kagome walked in with Ina and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a floor length pale yellow, strapless dress. It had a split up her right leg and she was wearing white high heel flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"I'll see you guys later." I said before heading towards Kagome. I heard Miroku chuckle behind me.

"He's totally hooked." He stated. I heard Sango giggle in reply. When I was half way to her, the flea bag showed up and asked her to dance. I snarled at this. Going over to the wall I watched the two dance, waiting for the moment to sweep in. Even from my distance I could see that Kagome wasn't too happy about dancing with the flea bag.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I stood at arm's length from Kouga, who had his arms on my waist. I couldn't stand the fact that I was dancing with Kouga. However, I only agreed to dance with him because I was taught to be polite to people. "I'm glad you came."

"Y-yeah...me too." I replied over the music. This had to be the worst thing in the world. Not only could I not stand Kouga, but I was dancing with him, and I could see Naraku watching me though he was dancing with Kikyo.

"Kagome... I have something to say to you..." Kouga started. Just then the song ended and I started to pull away, but Kouga tightened his grip.

"Kouga... please let go of me." I asked. He just smirked at me.

"You haven't heard what I have to say." He stated. Suddenly I was pulled away from Kouga against another muscular chest. Looking up, I found Inuyasha standing there.

"Sorry flea bag but she promised me a dance." Inuyasha said before leading me away. I sighed in relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah... thanks for your help." I said with a smile. Inuyasha tightened his grip on my waist. "Is something wrong?"

"Would you like to dance with someone you don't want to kill?" he asked while holding his hand out to me. I smiled in response and took his hand. We began to dance slowly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sango and Miroku were dancing as well as Kilala and Ina. Sango winked at me, which caused me to blush. Turning my attention back to Inuyasha I saw that he was watching me.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Inuyasha lifted one of his hands and moved my bangs out of my face so he could see the gash.

"Why do you keep lying about what happened to you?" he asked in a hushed tone. It was so low that I almost didn't hear him. I looked away from him. Inuyasha growled lightly and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Kags, you can trust me."

"I... I can't..." I replied. There was no way I could tell him the truth. No one knew about how Naraku was abusing me. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Kagome..." he started to reply, that's when I realized he was leaning in towards me. Pretty soon we were kissing and I couldn't help but feel that my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I couldn't believe that I was kissing Inuyasha! We kissed until we needed air and I pulled away from him all together. My face was beat red. "Kagome... I..."

"I...I need to get a drink..." with that I took off into the crowd. I just kissed Inuyasha. So many things were rushing through my mind at that moment. Suddenly they stopped on one realization... I was in love with Inuyasha... just like before. No, this time it was a lot stronger... if I lost him this time, I knew that my heart would break to the point where it could never heal, but there was no way I could tell him this. No way...

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The end of chapter eleven. It took awhile to type/write so I'm happy it's done. Now I have one thing to get out of my system. Yaaaaa! Kagome's realized she's in love with Inuyasha and they kissed!... Ahem... sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. I do however own some of the characters in this story so don't claim them as your own!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I know it ahs been forever since I last updated this story. So please don't be mad at me for that. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: First Date**

I sat in class glancing at the clock every ten minutes. After the exciting Christmas vacation I had I just couldn't really focus on school. But even if I was side tracked I still got straight A's like always. I guess that's what I get for being a bookworm. Inuyasha had been acting differently ever since our _kiss_. I still couldn't believe I had kissed Inuyasha! After what happened to us before I never would thought I would have fallen in love with him again, but I guess some part of me had still loved him for all these years. When the bell rang I couldn't get out of the class fast enough.

At my locker I quickly put away everything I didn't need and grabbed everything I did. When I closed my locker, Naraku was standing there. I tensed as soon as I saw him, and my blood went cold. "Hello Kagome." He said in his greasy voice.

"Naraku." I said before turning to leave. He caught my arm, gripping it painfully.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave." He snarled. I gulped and tried to hide my fear.

"You don't control me. Now let go of my arm." I answered. He growled and pulled me away from the crowded hallway. I began to struggle in his grasp, but it was futile. "Let go of me." Next thing I knew Naraku backhanded me into the lockers. I fell to the floor, holding my side in pain. Naraku chuckled at me.

"You forget Kagome, I own you." He stated. Tears formed in my eyes as I recalled all the horrible things he's done to me. Naraku chuckled and came up to me. "Stand up." He ordered. I stayed on the floor, not wanting to listen to him. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me up. "I said stand up!" He punched me in the face. I growled.

"And I said let go of me." With that I kicked him across the hallway. He layed there, trying to stand. I took the chance to escape.

"**YOU DAMN BITCH!"** he screamed after me. Though it hurt I didn't stop running. Just when I exited the front doors of the school I bumped into someone. I began to stumble to the ground but a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice reached my ear. Without a second thought, I clung to him crying. I could sense the uncertainty and confusion in Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. Just then I sensed as Naraku walked out of the door and I flinched in fear. I could feel Inuyasha watching me intently. Next thing I knew, I was on Inuyasha's back and he was running down the street. I blinked in confusion.

"Inuyasha?" I asked. He just continued to run. I didn't see anything that looked like my neighbourhood. "Where are we going?"

"The clinic." He stated. I blinked in confusion but kept quiet. After a few minutes we arrived at the walk in clinic and the doctor took care of my injuries. Inuyasha just watched me intently trying to understand what was going through my mind.

"There you go Miss Higurashi." The doctor said. I nodded my head in thanks and we left. As soon as we were out the door Inuyasha blocked my path. His amber eyes watching me, trying to understand, trying to find answers to his questions.

"Why are you scared of Naraku?" he asked with a sneer. I froze, my whole body went numb. I just couldn't tell him. No one could know what Naraku did. Not now, not ever. They would look down on me.

"Who said I was scared of him?" I countered in a shaky voice. Inuyasha glared at me knowingly. I was such a horrible liar. Every time I did lie it felt like something had burned my throat.

"I know you Kagome. You don't break down crying for no reason and you tensed when Naraku walked by us. Now why are you scared of him?" He asked again. I averted my gaze. Inuyasha gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Kagome please. I want to help you."

"It's no big deal Inuyasha. I don't need you to save me." My voice shook as I spoke. I tried to walk around him but he stopped me.

"Kagome..."

"What? What do you want me to say?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" he shouted back. My body shook with fear, pain, and frustration. Why did he have to pry into my life?

"You want to know the truth! The truth is that he _raped_ and _abused_ me!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth, realizing what I just said. Inuyasha stared at me in shock. I turned and began to head down the street, tears running down my cheeks.

"Kagome stop!" he shouted from behind me. "Kagome!" he caught my wrist and stopped me from running. I continued to struggle in his grasp. To stop me he pulled me into his embrace. I just cried into his chest again. I didn't know what else to do. Inuyasha held me tightly, protectively. "That bastard."

For the rest of the day I explained everything that Naraku had done to me. Inuyasha stayed next to me and listened intently. When I finished my story Inuyasha pulled me into another hug, a growl erupting from his chest. "I'll kill him."

"Please don't tell anyone... please." I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care at the moment. Inuyasha was the man I loved I wanted him to help me but I didn't want him to get hurt. Why was life so complicated?

* * *

**A Week Later**

Inuyasha was being extra careful around me. Making sure Naraku never got within 15ft of me. It felt so weird to have him protecting me like this. It was new to me but at the same time it made my love for him grow. Which was a bad thing... I think. I mean I knew I loved him but what if he didn't feel the same way about me? That would just break my heart just like in grade six. Leave it to me to fall in love with the same guy twice. Damn my stupid heart! At the end of the day I was beginning to head to the gym for dance rehearsal when Inuyasha stopped me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had something I wanted to ask you." He replied. I looked at him confused. What could he possibly want from me? I could see the nervousness in his eyes. What was bothering him so much?

"What?" I asked cautiously. Inuyasha smirked at me causing me to blush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Inuyasha asked me. I felt my heart speed up and my breathing hitched. Did he just ask me on a date? A date with Inuyasha! No way, no way, no way! Not trusting my voice I nodded my head. Inuyasha smirked. "Then be ready by seven tonight." With that, he disappeared. A small smile graced my lips as I walked into the gym.

"Hey Kags, over here!" Rin called after I came out of the change room. I smiled and jogged over to her.

"Hi Rin. You guys ready to rehearse?" I asked. Since I was as everyone said the best dancer on the team I was the team captain. After we started I noticed that a couple of dancers were lagging behind the group, their movements slower than the rest. I helped them catch up and we continued. Once practice was done I rushed home to get ready for my date with Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

As I walked away from the gym the familiar stench reached my nose. Glancing to my right I saw Naraku leaning against the wall. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha." He said in his slimy voice.

"What the hell do you want bastard?" I growled at him, venom seeping from my voice. Naraku glared at me.

"I want you to stay away from Kagome. I own her." He replied. That sent me over the edge. Pulling my fist back I punched him in the face and the two of us began to fight. Out of the two of us Naraku took the worse of the beating. However, we stopped fighting when Miroku and Sesshomaru showed up. Well Naraku did, I only stopped when Sesshomaru punched me in the face. I just turned and went back to the Higurashi shrine to get ready for my date with Kagome. I went straight to my room a smile on my face. I knew the perfect place to take her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

When I got home I went straight up stairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I had memorized a long time ago. After two rings there was an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Kohaku, its Kagome. Can I talk to Sango please?" I asked. I heard him mumbled one minute before he called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango asked when she got the phone.

"Hey Sans. I need your help right now." I stated.

"Why, what happened?" she asked in panic. I went into the explanation of how I was going on a date with Inuyasha. When I finished I heard Sango squeal. I moved the phone away from my ear. "I'll be over in a few minutes." With that she hung up the phone and I sighed. Sango could be such a child at times, but then again, so could I. Five minutes after the call Sango showed up at the house. She ran right up to my room after saying hello to the parents.

"Hey Sans!" I called from the closet. She came in and smiled at me.

"Okay girl, let's get you ready for your date with Mr. Jerkhead." Sango said with a giggle. She still hadn't completely forgiven Inuyasha for what he had done to me back in grade six. I mean a small part of me still hated him for it. He had made me the laughing stock of the class. But anyways, after helping me pick out an outfit she began to do my make-up and hair. By the time she was done it was seven. I thanked her and went downstairs to find Inuyasha in a red button up shirt, black baggy jeans and white sneakers. He looked drop dead gorgeous! He smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we left. He was borrowing his dad's car since he still didn't have one here yet.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I waited by the door for Kagome. It was just seven when she came downstairs. My heart stopped beating when I saw her. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a light pink rose tube top and knee high black boots. Her normally flat hair had light curls in it and she had on star shaped earrings. Her normally rose pink lips were now a deep red and her eyes had a light copper tone. She looked amazing. I smiled at her when she came to a stop beside me. "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and we left. We got in my dad's car and I began to drive down the street, stealing glances at Kagome whenever I could. It seemed she was doing the same. I smirked at the thought. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." was my only answer. She rolled her eyes at me. I used to do that all the time when were kids and it ticked her off so much. I missed those times. But I was enjoying where we were now.

"So what brought this on?" she asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. I smirked.

"I've actually wanted to ask you out since I first came back." I answered truthfully. Her whole face turned beat red. I loved it when she blushed, it just made her even more breathtaking.

"Really, that's hard to believe." She replied.

"Well, that's why I was always talking to you. I was just trying to gain your attention. Could have done without the pranks though." That made me think back to the whole dodge ball incident. I cringed at the thought.

"Yeah well, let's just call it even." She replied. I looked at her confused. Even for what? I only played pranks on her because she started it... well true I did when I woke her up at 2 in the morning but she was the one who played the school prank. Which still impressed me that she pulled a fast one on me like that. Just then we reached where I wanted to take her. I heard her gasp.

"Blossom... we haven't been here in nine years..." I heard her say. She looked at me in disbelief. "How... why did you..."

"Because it's your favourite restaurant." I replied while getting out of the car and walking inside with her right beside me.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

As we sat at the table I stared at Inuyasha in astonishment. I still couldn't believe he remembered that this was my favourite restaurant. We use to come here all the time with our parents, but when my dad died I didn't want to come. But when I realized I liked Inuyasha in grade 6 I had wanted him to bring me here on a date. Who would have thought I would get that wish? A blush graced my face at the thought. Picking up a menu I thought about what I was going to order.

It seemed Inuyasha had the same idea as well. We talked about trivial things until the waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered the sushi while Inuyasha ordered the Ramen. A small smiled graced my lips. "Do still love that stuff more than anything else?"

"Yeah, it's the best Kags. You should really try it some time." He replied, a smirk on his face. I smiled in reply.

"I have tried it remember. You ended up eating mine too." He blushed at my words. A giggle escaped my lips. "What, is the big tough Inuyasha embarrassed?"

"Keh, no." He answered. I just laughed at him. It felt so right to be here with him. I still couldn't believe we were on a date. It seems like just yesterday we were pulling pranks on each other every chance we got. We continued to talk until the waitress came back with our food. Inuyasha dug into his as soon as she set it down. I thanked her before she walked away. I slowly began to eat while Inuyasha was already half way done.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed." I stated. Inuyasha just shrugged and continued to wolf down his food. I smiled at the half demon sitting across from me. He hadn't changed as much as I thought he had. He was still the same guy I had fallen in love with back then. Inuyasha noticed my gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked in worry. I shook my head and went back to eating my sushi. Inuyasha watched me for a few minutes before finishing the last bit of his ramen. When I finished he paid the bill which surprised me. "Can't let my date pay for the food now can I?"

"Guess you can't." I answered. We got up and began to head towards the door when I noticed something. "Inuyasha... how did you get us a reservation here? This place is normally booked."

"I called in a few days ago." He answered with a shrug. I stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know I'd say yes?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect in case you did." He answered honestly. A blush appeared on my face. He really did all this for me? Who would have thought Inuyasha would go so far just to make me happy? I could hardly believe it.

"Thank you." I said before putting my head on his shoulder. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks but at the moment I really didn't care. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked towards the car. After getting in we sat in a comfortable silence all the way back to my house. When we pulled into the driveway I was surprised by Inuyasha leaning forward and kissing me.

After a few minutes, I kissed him back, completely melting into the kiss. I loved him more than anything and tonight just made those feelings even stronger. When we pulled away I sat there dazed. Inuyasha smirked at me. "What? Too shocked to give a sarcastic remark?"

"Shut up." I said while playfully pushing his arm. Inuyasha chuckled at me and we went inside the house. As soon as I stepped in I walked up to my room and closed the door. My heart was pounding in my chest from everything that had just happened. My hand slowly reached up to touch my lips. The still felt warm from our kiss. A huge smile spread across my face. I am really glad Inuyasha and his family had come to live with us. Who would have thought that we would end up here? I would have never have thought of dating Inuyasha. I truly did love him and I hoped that he did have at least some feelings for me. But after tonight I was pretty sure he did.

Walking over to my bed I picked up my cell phone and dialed Sango's number. I got the answering machine. I left a quick message and then got ready for bed. I could still hardly believe what had just happened. My hand once again touched my lips and I smiled. "I love you Inuyasha." I whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The next chapter of I Love You, Maybe. I know it took forever to post this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me for that. I promise the next chapter won't take that long. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time, byes^_^ **


	13. Something You Should Know

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. However I do own some characters from this story. So please don't take them and claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated this story in forever! And I am so, so, so, so sorry for that. Please don't hate me! I have been working extra hard to try and update this story so please forgive me. I also wanted to let you people know that this story is winding to an end fairly soon. After this chapter there are only two more chapters. I know; sad right? T_T Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Something You Should Know**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, and at a sluggish pace I climbed out of bed. As I waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright light from the warm rays of the sun I decided to test how cold the floor was. That was a bad mistake.

As soon as my foot touched the wood floor I jerked away from the frigid temperature, letting out a startled squeak in the process.

Ina came walking into my room with a questioning look. "What's wrong Kags?" I looked up at her. A small embarrassed smile crossed my face, followed by a small laugh.

"The floor's cold," Ina shook her head, her silver hair glistening in the sunlight as she let out a small chuckle.

"Of course it's cold." I childishly stuck out my tongue. "You better hurry and get ready. School's starting in a half a hour," she stated. I nodded to show I understood and Ina left. Sighing, I quickly stood up and shuffled over to my closet. After searching through my assortment of clothes I finally decided upon a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a silver belt.

I tied my hair in a loose braid and grabbed my bag from my desk chair.

In less than ten minutes I was changed. I trekked downstairs and joined everybody in the kitchen. Inuyasha was arguing with Shippo over the last rice ball. which was usual. The two were always fighting over food.

It was quite amusing to say the least; no matter how many times I see it. They were like cats and dogs… sorry, like dogs and foxes.

A small giggle escaped me at the thought.

Inuyasha glanced up at the sound, and when he realized it was me he released the rice ball, a dark blush on his face. Shippo, not expecting the sudden action tumbled to the floor. Everyone looked over at him as he lied on the floor in a daze. "Inuyasha, you big jerk!"

They then turn their gaze to the blushing teenage boy.

"Keh, whatever runt," he sneered. I laughed at the two much to their expense. A quiet growl escaped from Inuyasha. I began to gather my breakfast.

Though my back was to him I could feel Inuyasha's intense eyes watching me. His gaze stayed on me as I moved about the kitchen. I couldn't stop the heat that rose to my cheeks. It was still hard to believe we had been dating for three months now.

I was finally with the guy I have loved since middle school. Talk about fantastic!

Just then, Kikyo came storming into the room. Her hair was a disaster, she had no make-up on (which was unusual for her), and was wearing a mismatched outfit. Everyone watched her as she stormed around the room.

"…Kikyo… Sweetheart?" mom called gently. Kikyo all but ignored her and continued whatever she was doing. "Is something wrong?" That caught Kikyo's attention. She whirled around and glared daggers at Mom, who was unfazed by the look.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." You could hear the sarcasm and anger dripping from her voice. "Cause every girl loves it when their boyfriend _cheats _on them!"

At the mention of Naraku I tensed. Inuyasha was at my side in an instant and he took my hand; rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I leaned into him.

Mom walked over to Kikyo. "Oh Sweetheart, I'm sorry." She went to hug Kikyo, but Kikyo slapped her hands away.

"Stop it!" she screamed. I had never seen my sister like this before. "I don't need your pity!" With that, she fled from the room.

I felt sorry for her.

Mom shook her head.

"You kids better get going or you'll be late for school." We all nodded and gathered our school things. Mom went upstairs to talk to Kikyo.

While everyone got in Sesshomaru's car (which was finally brought over from China) Inuyasha and I went our usual way; me riding on his back as he zipped through the streets, just a blur to everyone else as he moved.

As soon as we got there, we sat under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. I sat in Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist. My gaze was on the clear blue sky above me.

"Kagome?" he cooed as he kissed my neck. I giggled and tried to keep my head clear.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" I laughed again.

"Of course." I turned so I was facing him. "You don't have to ask."

"Feh," was his answer as a light blush formed across his face. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. This caused his blush to darken tenfold. I laughed at his expression. "You're lucky you're cute."

"And you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I paused for a moment. "Some of the time."

"Hey!" The bell rang. After giving him a quick peck on the lips I scurried off to my class.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I strolled down the hall toward my next class. Miroku walked beside me yammering on and on about his date with Sango.

I still couldn't believe the two of them were a couple. A perverted idiot with a violent moody girl? Definitely not what I would have expected to happen. But hey, whatever floats their boat.

I had the girl of my dreams so it's not like it mattered who my friends started dating.

It seemed relationships were blooming everywhere. First Sango and Miroku, then Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome and myself and from what I heard Zeon and Kirara just recently started dating.

"So have you told her yet?" Miroku asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" Miroku laughed at my blank expression. I growled and swung at him. He dodged the direct blow but I still got him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized quickly. Miroku recomposed himself. "So anyways, have you told Kagome yet?"

I cringed at the question. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Miroku had suggested awhile ago that I tell Kagome about the bet that I had with Kouga so she doesn't find out another way. That would cause a lot of problems.

But I know if I tell her she will _never_ trust me again. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. And I've been waiting for this relationship for the last six years! There was no way I was going to screw it up like that. I couldn't lose her because of some stupid bet that I never should have agreed to.

I _couldn't_ lose her. Not _now_, not _never_.

"No…"

"Inuyasha, you can't…"

"I _can't_ tell her!" I interrupted. Miroku took a step back at the venom in my voice. He knew that when I was angry you didn't mess with me. I clenched my hands to keep from punching something. "If I do… I'll lose her…"

"You'll lose her if you don't." we both just stood there in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. With a growl I continued on my way, Miroku trailing behind me.

I _wasn't_ going to lose her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I sat in my English class, staring at the board as the teacher talked about Macbeth, a book I had read ten times over. So I already knew everything he was saying.

My notebook had Inuyasha's name written all over it.

I just couldn't stop writing his name. My heart raced at the thought of him. Next to his name I wrote my own but with his last name.

I would have never have imagined that I would end up dating him. He… I loved him so much.

A piece of paper suddenly hit me on the head. Glancing down at the floor next to my chair was a folded piece of paper. Making sure the teacher wasn't watching I bent over and picked it up. Unfolding it I read what it said.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Will you go to prom with me?_

_All my love, Kouga_

I rolled my eyes at the note and quickly scribbled a reply. Refolding the paper I flung it back to Kouga, who sat a few seats back.

Then the bell rang and I fled the room. Avoiding Kouga was my main goal at the moment… And finding Inuyasha for lunch was a part of it too. A huge part of it too.

I made sure my bag was securely on my shoulder as I squeezed through the hoards of students.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the girl's change room. I let out a small squeal. Panic built in me until I realized it was only Kohirao. I sighed in relief. "Kohirao..."

"Guess what?" she squealed. I shrugged my shoulders. Not really in the mood to play any games. "I got a date to the prom!"

"Congratulations!" we gave each other a hug before rejoining the other students in the halls. Talking about random events on our way to the cafeteria. Rin and Kirara met us along the way. Halfway there I saw Kikyo lingering near the office. I stopped.

"Kags?" Rin called. I just stared at my sister, unsure of what to do. She had this devastating look in her eyes. A look I couldn't stand to see.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I approached my sister. My friends continued on their way, knowing that right now was not the time for chit-chat. Kikyo looked at me in quiet surprise.

"Hey Kikyo," I tried. She didn't respond to my call. Her brown eyes just watched my every movement. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." She spat. I flinched at her cold tone. Another laugh filled my ears and I turned around. Behind me stood Abi, an evil glint in her eyes.

"How _disgusting_! A loser thinks she's good enough to talk to us?" I staggered a step but held my ground, my eyes hardening in anger.

"I think it's time you left." Kikyo continued. Clenching my fist I did something that shocked everyone, including myself.

I slapped Kikyo across the face. Her eyes widened in shock as I shook with anger. "You are an ungrateful, spoiled bitch!" I shrieked. "You think everything revolves around you, and you can't even see how many people love and care about you!"

"Who are you to talk to me in such a way?" she shouted in return.

"I am your sister! Not that you have ever seen me as anything but a measuring stick for your own personal gain," I spat. In a huff, I spun on my heel and stormed off towards the cafeteria. Anger radiated off me in waves. I wanted to seriously hurt something but there were only people around, and I really didn't want to hurt anyone.

Right when I was about to open the door to the cafeteria an arm shot out and blocked my path. I took back my earlier thought. Now I had someone I_ wanted_ to hurt.

What was this? Make Kagome's day hell? Everywhere I turned something went wrong. I glanced up to see Kouga. He looked like he was going to murder someone. "What do you mean you're going to prom with the _mutt_?"

I inhaled deeply and counted to ten in my head. "Why wouldn't I go with him?" My voice had an underlying deadly tone in it. "He is my _boyfriend_!"

"He's all wrong for you!"

"And who are you to decide that?" I kicked him below the belt and threw open the door to the cafeteria. Once inside I scanned over the many bodies until I found my friends and their boyfriends. Inuyasha noticed me, and came to my side instantly. He raised a brow in confusion at my anger.

"Are you alright?" I inhaled a deep breath and turned my gaze up to him.

"Better now that I'm with you," I smiled at him. Inuyasha chuckled and took my hand in his. He gave mine a gentle squeeze before leading me towards the others. Everyone was chatting animatedly amongst themselves. A smile appeared on my face. It was nice to have such great friends. And an even better boyfriend!

When I sat down Inuyasha disappeared in the crowd to go get our lunches. He never ate lunch until I was sitting down beside him. It was romantic and strange all at the same time. But I guess that was just part of Inuyasha. "So Kagome?" Sango asked, pulling me from my revere. "What does your prom dress look like?"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a week to find out." All the girls let out a disappointed grumble and began pleading with me to tell. I laughed at my friends' antics. They were such children sometimes. Not that I was much better, mind you.

Sango turned her attention to Ina. "You live with her; you must have seen her dress."

"Sorry, but I haven't," she answered while taking a sip of her drink. "Kagome is very good at hiding things when she wants to."

"Kagome hide things?" Inuyasha questioned as he sat down beside me, placing the tray of food between us. "Who would have thunk?"

"Oh, shut up and eat." I shoved a fry in his mouth and everyone at the table laughed, except Sesshomaru. But that was perfectly fine, because in all honesty I would have been royally freaked out if he did laugh. It just didn't seem to be in his nature.

The rest of lunch went by without a hitch. When the bell rang I went to get up and leave but Inuyasha caught my wrist. I looked back at him confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Yasha. I'm fine." I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and scurried away.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I strolled down the hall toward my last class. Then I would meet up with Kagome to watch her dance practice. She was truly spectacular, and I can't believe that it took me this long to realize that she was the greatest woman in the world.

Right when I was about to turn around the corner I was punched hard in the face. I staggered back a step and whipped the film of blood from the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. My amber eyes were set ablaze when I saw none other than Kouga standing before me. He crackled his knuckles. "You're going to pay for this mutt."

"You just can't accept the fact that she chose me," I snarled and slammed my fist into his gut. In a matter of seconds we were in an all out brawl. I back-kicked him into a locker.

"She only chose you because you are just playing with her but she can't see that," he punched me in the face. But when he tried to do it again, I caught his fist and threw him over my shoulder.

"You're nothing but a lowly wolf that can't accept what's right in front of him!"

"I still don't believe that you won!"

"Face it, I won the bet and she is going to prom with _me_!" we now slamming and throwing each other into the walls.

**_"What is going on here?"_** A female cried. We both looked up to see the Vice Principal Midoriki standing there. Well crap. I'm screwed. "Both of you to the office now!"

"Dog turd."

"Flee-bitten wolf." We glared at each other as we followed the Vice Principal.

Well, this just ruined all my afternoon plans. Stupid wolf.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Adorned in my usual dance practice attire, navy blue tights and a loose white shirt that hung off my left shoulder I weaved through the sea of people. My ballet flats making a light clatter against the floor as I scurried.

I ran down the main hall and saw Inuyasha sitting in front of the office. An ice pack on his cheek. Kouga sat near by with an dark bruise on his face. I threw him a cold glare.

"Inuyasha!"

His head jolted up at the sound of my voice, "Kagome?" When I got close enough he stood up and gripped my shoulders. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles. His eyes were calm as he "What are you doing here? Dance practice is going to start any minute!"

I reached up and stroked his bruised cheek. He leaned into my touch instantly, a low purr rumbling from his chest. "How could you get into a fight?"

"The wolf started it." He threw Kouga a similar glare that I had.

"Really? Well, you should have been the bigger man and stopped it." He leaned in a kissed my neck.

"I don't really need a lecture from you woman." Inuyasha kissed me passionately on the lips. "Now get going." We kissed one more time.

"I love you." I whispered, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you to wench, now get going." I nodded and I ran back towards the gym. A light blush tainted my cheeks as I evaded the massive crowds of people.

I haven't been this happy in so long. I couldn't believe what a lucky girl I am.

Throwing open the door I went to join the other dancers when I saw Kohirao and Kirara standing off to the side. They waved at me but by the looks on their faces I knew something was wrong. "Kagome!" Rin called from where she was with the other dancers.

I glanced at her but quickly ran to the others. "Why are you guys here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"We wish it was for a better reason." Kirara stated simply. I raised a questioning brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, we have something to tell you…" Kohirao stated. I felt all the happiness drain from me due to the depressed look on her face.

"What..."

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of this chapter. And I am so sorry it took so long to post, please don't hate me. And if it is not too much trouble could you please give me some feedback. Anyways, until next time; byes ^_^**


	14. Heartbreaking

**I Love You, Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters whom make an appearance in this story. So _don't_ claim them as your own.**

**Hey everyone; here is the second last chapter to this story. Sad, isn't it? Just one chapter left for this story. I would like to thank everyone who has been following and review this. It really means a lot to me.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think ^_^**

**Chapter Fourteen- Heartbreaking**

I walked into the house and stretched my sore muscles. When I slammed the door I found my parents standing before me. They looked ready to murder me.

"What is this we hear about you getting into a fight?" dad exclaimed.

My ears flattened against my head at his loud tone. Of course the school just had to call my parents. Couldn't just leave it be, now could they? I sighed. "First off, I didn't start it and it was self defense."

"Somehow I don't think that's the reason." Mom said knowingly, "Why do I get the feeling this had something to do with Kagome?"

A dark blush formed on my face and I coughed awkwardly to try and remain calm. My heart slammed against my rib cage painfully.

"Ah… Well, that changes things." Dad looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. He still didn't know how to talk to his kids about relationships. Not that we needed his advice.

Ina especially; she didn't want a relationship.

"Can I go to my room now?" I grumbled. They nodded and I started to head upstairs when Ms H. came out of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha," she looked at me with distressed eyes. "Did something happen to Kagome at school?"

I immediately froze and turned to face her. "What?"

"She just called from Sango's house and said she wasn't coming home tonight." She clenched her hands in her skirt. "She was using her _fake happy_ voice."

"How do you know it was fake?" dad asked.

"A mother knows these things about her children."

Ignoring their conversation I went upstairs and locked the door to my room. Pulling my cell out of my pocket I dialed Kagome's number. After three rings I got the answering machine. Growling in anger, I hung up and tried again; getting the same results.

Kagome always answered her phone when I called… When anyone called but especially _me_… Why the hell is she not picking up?

I tried again and this time I heard someone pick up but hang up a second later.

"Dammit all to hell." I hissed.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat on Sango's bed wrapped tightly in a blanket with my knees drawn up to my chest. My phone kept ringing but I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Silent sobs shook my frame but the tears had long since stopped as I just stared off into space. My mind a complete blank as pain filled me to the core. I clenched my fists into the blanket so hard my knuckles turned white.

Sango came back in with some food and sat next to me. I stared at the rice and chicken but didn't feel like eating it. Sango reached over and brushed some hair from my face. "Are you alright, Kags?"

"No Sans… No…" Tears formed in my eyes again but I didn't hold them back this time. Tears I thought I could shed no more.

Instantly Sango pulled my into her embrace and just let me cry. She ran her fingers through my hair and murmured soothing words in my ear. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Why what?" Sango asked. I just shook my head unable to say the words. She sighed and just let me cry, knowing that's what I needed right now.

After about two hours I calmed down enough to pull away from Sango. She held out the bowl of rice to me. I smiled half heartedly at her and sluggishly began to eat. Sango watched me from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

That was one of the many reasons why Sango was my best friend. She didn't press a matter on me when she knew I wasn't in the mood to talk. She always waited until I was ready to talk to her. And she always protected and took care of me. Sango was more of a sister to me than my _own_ sister.

My cell rang again and Sango picked it up off the bed. "It's Kirara." She said softly.

I swallowed the food in my mouth, "Put it on speaker phone please." Sango nodded and did as I requested.

"Hello Kagome?" Kirara asked.

"Hey." I replied weakly.

"I… Well, I was just wondering if you were okay." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Were we wrong to tell you that? I mean, I've never seen you so devast…"

"No! Don't be sorry." I cut her off. "I'm glad you told me… And I have every right to be upset… I'd rather know the truth then continue to be deceived."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Sango looked at me confused. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright… Bye Kags."

"Bye." With that we both hung up. Well, technically Sango hung up for me. Then she turned to face me head on.

"Okay spill." She said in a demanding tone. "What the hell is going on?"

Tears formed in my eyes again. "Well…"

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stood in the gym of the school with the students of the prom committee. As punishment for the fight yesterday, I was assigned to help decorate the gym for prom. I hated decorating with a passion. But it was either this or get detention and not go to prom; which Kagome wouldn't be happy about.

My ears dropped at the thought of Kagome. She never answered her phone and hadn't called me back. I didn't see her this morning either. I saw her in class but she was always with her friends so I didn't get the chance to talk to her.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a girl on the committee called out. I glanced over at her. "Can you help us with this banner?"

"Sure." I went over and helped hang the banner that had the prom's theme on it. _The Night of Our Lives_. Totally cheesy and stupid if you ask me. But oh well, not my idea and so it didn't matter much.

A second later the gym door slammed open and Kagome came storming in. She marched right up to me with a fire and hatred in her eyes that it actually frightened me. "Hey, I've been trying to reach you. Why didn't you…"

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

Well, that's damn right confusing. Why was she asking me why when she was the one who ignored my calls? I know Kagome always got right to the point but it was a little more confusing when I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb Inuyasha." She growled, her eyes held so much hatred but I noticed the deep hurt she tried to hide. "Tell me _why_?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"It was all a lie." What was a lie? "You were only toying with me."

"What?"

"Everything was just a stupid, cruel joke."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!" Her eyes darkened ten fold at my question. I took a frightened step away from her.

"Is that what I am to you?" she screeched. Tears began to leak from her eyes. When I reached up to wipe them away she swatted my hand. "Am I only some damn _bet_ to you!"

My eyes widened in fear. How did she find out? I never told her and none of the guys would go behind my back and tell her since they wanted me to do it myself. So how did she know!

"Answer me dammit!"

"Listen Kagome…" I started uncertainly. When I took a step towards her Kagome did something I never would have expected.

Spiritual energy formed around her hands and she shot me across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us in shock.

"No! _You_ listen!" she screamed; tears running freely down her cheeks. "I thought you had changed! I thought that you truly cared! But all I was to you was some prize to win for some stupid bet!"

Every word she said burned my chest and caused me to flinch. None of that was true! I love her! How could she not see that!

"You can go burn in hell for all I care!" she spun around and dashed out of the room. My eyes widened.

"Kagome wait!" I tried to pursue her but pain shot through my body like fire and I couldn't get up. **"KAGOME!"**

**Kagome's POV**

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I fled from that monster. The man who had stolen my heart all for his own enjoyment! How could he do that to me?

I loved that selfish bastard and he only cared about winning that stupid bet.

Throwing open the door to the entrance of the school I ran down the street. Hot tears fell from my cheeks as if it were raining outside. My feet slapped against the cement as I ran in my mad dash.

I knew the one place I could go where I would be safe. The one place I could go to escape everything.

After running for what felt like days I came to an apartment building and by that time it was pouring raining. I was drenched to the bone and shaking; stumbling up the stairs to the six floor.

Once I reached it I used the wall to support my weight as I walked to the last door on the hall. After knocking once I heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a man with dark black hair and blue eyes with glasses. He was shocked to see me standing there. "Kagome?"

Unable to stop myself I shot forward and threw my arms around his waist and started sobbing uncontrollably. After a few moments he wrapped an arm around my waist and picked me up bridal style, bringing me inside the apartment. He closed the door behind him.

**Well, there you have it. This chapter is done. And yes I know it's a bit on the short side but believe me, the next chapter will be a lot longer. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
